Against the rules?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: The Raikage's eldest daughter falls in love with someone who is on a lower ranking than her. OC Story
1. Chapter 1

"You remember what I told you, right?" The Raikage asked his eldest daughter sternly.

"Yes sir..." She murmured, her head lowered.

"Do not frown. You will need a husband one day, and I do not wish for you to marry someone poor. I ask that you look start looking. You are 19... Is that so hard, Rizna?"

Rizna shook her head. "No sir, I understand..."

"Have fun, daughter." He murmured before looking to his papers.

Rizna sighed and left her fathers office down to the village where she was greeted by her younger sister, Cari.

"Rizna! How's daddy?"

Rizna rolled her eyes and moved passed Cari. "Why are you so attached to that man? He cares or nothing more than himself. Leave me be..." She murmured, heading to her favourite rice shop and sat down, ordering her favourite dish. As she was waiting, she spotted a male at a table across from hers. Her eyes glanced at him and she realized she didn't recognise him. Finally her food came and she tried to keep her eyes off of him as her food was brought to her and she started eating.

Naerimo had watched as the Raikage's daughter walked into the rice shop and sat down. He lowered his head slightly each time she turned her gaze towards him, and lifted it each time she looked away. She was beautiful, not many could deny but she was hard to get close with. Naerimo sighed and leaned back in his chair. His eyes fell once again on Rizna, and he managed to catch her gaze; he smiled politely and tipped his head slightly, continuing to hold her gaze.

Rizna blushed faintly as she looked at the male. He was clearly her age and she couldn't help but to admit that he was attractive. She wanted to start up a conversation, but being a whole table away, it would just seem odd.

The waitress stopped at the mans table, leaning her hand on the tables edge and leaning in his line of sight of Rizna. She smiled down at him, "Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked quietly.

Naerimo stood slowly and nodded. "Yes, thank you very much." he replied. The waitress blushed lightly at the closeness between them before slipping past him and moving away. He watched as she retreated into the kitchen before turning to the counter. He paid for his food, and treated the Raikage's daughter by paying for her food. As he went to leave he stopped short of her table and flashed a smile at her before continuing out into the streets of Kumogakure.

Rizna's eyes widened at the male. She quickly finished off her rice and went to pay so she could chase after him.

"Oh no, miss. That man paid for your rice." The waitress smiled.

"H-He did?" Rizna stuttered.

The waitress nodded. Rizna shook her head and quickly headed outside to try and find the male. She spotted him off in the distance and quickly ran to his side. "H-Hey, wh-why did you pay for my rice? That was not necessary..." She murmured, a faint blush forming on her cheeks as she looked over the male.

Naerimo shrugged in response. "I could go take my money back." There was a quick moment of silence. "But that wouldn't be very gentlemanly."

Her blush deepened as she looked at the ground. "N-No... Thank you... I was just wondering why you decided to pay it..." She murmured.

He shrugged once again. "I wanted to."

"W-Well thanks... Again. Clearly I do not have to introduce myself, but I would like to know your name." She smiled at him.

"How come?" he asked innocently, slowing to stop and looking at her with a subtle smirk.

Her eyes widened as she stopped and stared at him. "I-I just do? Is that okay?" She murmured, a blush forming on her face again.

He laughed lightly and tipped his head slightly. "Tsuchigo, Naerimo." He stated. "My mother is the Raikage's secretary."

She laughed. "Interesting." she shook her head and smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I'm a bit late to go and train my squad. Thanks for paying my lunch though." She bowed slightly.

Naerimo nodded and waved as she turned to leave. "Have fun." He called after her.

She laughed. "You too! Hope to see you again sometime." She winked before running off out of sight.

A chuckle escaped his throat and he turned in the opposite direction, smirking slightly. He wondered how many she had said that to. Sighing, he began his journey for trying to find one of his own genin that he needed to speak with.

After a few hours if training with her squad, a jounin had come to find Rizna and told her she was summoned by the Raikage. She sighed and went without question, what she was shocked to find, was that Naerimo was in the room.

"Rizna..." Raikage murmured.

"S-Sorry, I'm late..." She murmured, moving to stand beside Naerimo. "What's going on?"

"You and this jounin are going on a mission. You are to travel to the Rain Village and bring back a villager."

"Sounds simple..." Rizna murmured.

"Who is being hunted by rogues."

"Always a catch..." Rizna sighed and scratched her head.

"As I said as well." Naerimo laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

She smiled slightly before looking back at her father. "So we go now?"

He nodded. "And keep your guard up. If word has reached enemy ears, you will be hunted even before you reach the villager... Not that I worry about you, Rizna." He smiled.

Rizna rolled her eyes an sighed deeply. "Bye, sir..." She murmured, heading for the door, expecting Naerimo to follow.

"You have great faith in your daughter." He whispered to the Raikage before following Rizna.

The two jounin headed straight for the gates, mostly in silence. After finally leaving the village, Rizna finally decided to start up a conversation. "So, how ironic after meeting we get sent on a mission..."

Naerimo chuckled. "Indeed. I was actually commenting to Raikage about he hasn't sent me on a mission in a while." He smiled.

She smiled and sighed. "My dads a jerk..." She murmured, looking at the ground.

"You do not like your father?" Naerimo asked carefully and glanced at her.

She shrugged. "He is my father, so i like him as far as that goes, but..." She shrugged again. "He puts a lot of pressure on me because I'm the oldest of my three sisters, and then there's his obsession of me finding a husband..."

"A husband?" Naerimo's eyebrow twitched up.

She nodded. "He wants me to marry soon and settle down." She shrugged. "I'm cool with getting married and all, but I still want to be a jounin for a while before I have children..."

Naerimo nodded. "Understandable." He murmured. "I suspect that you already have someone in mind?". He chuckled.

She laughed and shook her head. "Nope, none."

"None you find interesting?" He asked, slightly confused.

She smirked and looked up at him. "Quite curious, aren't cha?"

Naerimo shrugged. "I mean, a lot of men have longed to be with you, if only for a day." He chuckled. "I'm just surprised that none has interested you in the slightest."

She shrugged. "No men have proved to be worth my time. I mean, most of them are too clingy, or they believe themselves to be better than me, or even think of me as a trophy rather than a human." She shook her head.

Naerimo nodded. "Well, you can't deny that you are a very beautiful woman. Although, that shouldn't give them the right; as you said." He said.

She sighed and nodded before smirking. "What about you, anyway? Got a girl on your arm, or if not, one in mind?" She chuckled.

"Not particularly. I'll admit, I'm a picky guy." He chuckled and scratched his cheek. "It's not too often that a woman will catch my attention."

She smirked. "Sounds like we're similar."

The sun was beginning to settle over the horizon and the two decided to stop at a nearby inn for the night. "If you need me, bang on the wall. The walls are probably so thin, all you'll need to do is call me." Naerimo chuckled as he leaned against the door frame of Rizna's room.

Rizna smirked. "Who says I'll need you?" She laughed, winking at him.

Naerimo chuckled. "Nightmares are a common burden." He winked back and headed for the door to his own room.

Rizna smirked as she watched him leave. She laid back on her bed a ran her hand through her hair. What was she thinking? These feelings, towards someone on a lower status than herself? She must have been catching some sort of flu bug. She chuckled to herself before laying down ad shutting her eyes, seeming to be unable to get the jounin from her thoughts.

"Wake quietly." A man's voice rang through Naerimo's mind. His eyes shot open and he quickly reached for the kunai in the man's hands. The man gasped as Naerimo turned quickly and tackled him down on the bed and driving the kunai into his throat. His eyes narrowed and he left the body on the floor to sneak out to Rizna's room. He turned the door knob and opened the door a tiny bit. He could see a form off to the side, sneaking towards the bed. He slipped in quickly and slipped into one of the dark corners. Just before the man reached the bed, Naerimo lunged at the bed and placed his hand over the man's mouth before twisting his neck quickly. The man fell limp into Naerimo's arms and he carried the man to the window, throwing him over the railing. He chuckled and shook his head. "Amateurs." He murmured and turned around to see if Rizna was still asleep.  
Rizna had remained asleep. She stirred as she rolled to her stomach, her arms moving above her head. A strand of hair fell in front of her face as the moonlight lit up her features and odd markings that littered certain parts of her body.

Naerimo's eyes fell over the markings and he moved closer to get a better look. He eyes drifted to her face lit up by the moon. He sighed quietly and turned back for the door.

Rizna stirred again. Her eyes slowly opened and spotted Naerimo leaving her room. "Wh-What are you doing?" She yawned, propping herself up with her arm.

Naerimo paused just before he opened the door and turned to look at Rizna's drowsy expression. "Just making sure you're alright; we had a bit of an ambush here." He chuckled lightly.

Her face twisted in confusion before she shrugged. She was too tired to question anything. She laid back down and yawned again. "How kind..." She muttered, pulling the blanket up around her chest with her one arm above the covers.

"Goodnight." He whispered and opened the door before returning back to his own bed.

Early morning the pair headed off towards the Rain Village. Rizna was tired but also eager to get into a fight.

"Did you sleep well?" Naerimo asked as they carried onwards.

Rizna smiled softly and nodded. "I did. Did you?"

Naerimo shrugged. "Nothing beats my personal bed." He chuckled.

She laughed. "I guess that's a good point." She smirked, looking up ahead.

In the shadows of bushes and trees, two rogues watched the pair closely as they walked by.  
"Isn't that the Raikage's eldest daughter?" The one asked his partner, his voice rough and almost like a hiss.

The woman snarled. "I've hardly met her and she already seems annoying."

"Stupid rich girl..." The male hissed before smirking. "Want to take her? I'm sure her dead corpse would be worth a lot."

"I'd say so. We can leave the guy behind to rot." She snickered. "Or we can leave him heartbroken."

The male shrugged. "Either way I want her dead, cold corpse!"

The woman nodded. "Let's do this quickly, why don't we?"

He nodded and formed a few hands seals. A trail of ice started to travel towards the two jounin. Rizna narrowed her eyes and swiftly pulled a kunai, throwing it into the bush. There was a grunt, the ice retreating before the man and woman stepped out, the male pulling the weapon from his shoulder.

"I hate rich girls!" He growled.

Rizna smirked and looked at Naerimo. "Guess you'll get to see my ability today." She chuckled.

Naerimo raised his brow and turned slightly to look at Rizna. "Would you like the first move?"

She shrugged. "Depends… Are you wanting to show off for me?" She smirked and winked at him.

Naerimo chuckled. "I've never been know to be conceded." He winked.

She shrugged and took a step closer to the rogues, smirking. "Fine, Ill go then." She chuckled, lifting her hand and opening it to reveal two red dice that had a light white glow to them.

"What is that?" The male hissed, his eyes narrowing on Rizna.

"Something you're going to dislike highly…" She murmured.

The woman narrowed her eyes and looked to the man beside her. "I find them highly annoying." She murmured. "You take the girl, I'll kill the guy?" She whispered.

He smirked and nodded. "I hate rich girls… I want to rip her apart…"

The woman nodded and stepped around the man, heading forwards towards Naerimo. Naerimo simply turned to look at her and smiled. "Fine day, is it not?"

The woman grimaced and slowly advanced towards him. He sighed and shook his head. He didn't particularly enjoy fighting as part of being a shinobi, but it was a reality; and if he didn't kill her, she was going to kill him.

Rizna smirked and narrowed her eyes on the male. "Woman first?"

He shook his head. "Hell no!" He quickly formed several hand seals and ice quickly advanced towards Rizna.

She chuckled and threw the dice up before they hit the ground. The two dice came out as the number five. A light red glow surrounded Rizna's hands as she bent down and slammed her hands into the dirt. Fire traveled across the ground and towards the male, melting his ice. He gasped and tried to dodge - it managed to catch his clothes.

He quickly rolled around on the ground to suffocate the fire before jumping up and glaring. "No fair!" He screamed.

Rizna shrugged and picked her dice back up, the red glow fading.

After the female had reached a few feet in front of Naerimo, she made a fell hand seals and murmured a few words under her breath. Naerimo chuckled and looked into the woman's eyes. His crossed arms fell to his side and he stood straight, mimicking what the woman was saying. "Taymitsunokioni."

The woman's eyes narrowed and watched carefully as roots grew through the ground and began to crawl up his leg; yet, he made no effort to struggle or move. He stood their, staring at her, and when her eyes met his, she couldn't look away.

Her hands fell to her side, breaking the seal. The roots retreated back into the ground and she took a step closer to Naerimo. He simply smirked and stepped forward as well.

"What, are you doing?" She whispered.

"Stopping you." He whispered back.

Her eyes continued to hold his and she stopped a foot in front of him, her eyes widened. "You're…I can't move."

"You're moving." Naerimo smirked, watching through his peripheral as her hand came up; keeping their gaze connected.

She shook her head. "No, it's n-not me." She murmured.

Naerimo nodded. "Good observation." He whispered.

She her reached into the pouch wrapped around her middle and pulled out a kunai slowly. She gulped and her breathing began to thicken. "Stop…" She said with terror.

Naerimo ignored her plea and his eyes narrowed slightly. She was panicking, but she wasn't able to vocalize it. Her hand with the kunai drew near to her throat. Her chest heaved and she went to scream, but just as the sound came from her throat, it disappeared. She drew the kunai quickly across her flesh, and her scream turned into a gurgling as she fell to the ground, her body twitching slightly. Naerimo sighed simply and turned to watch Rizna and the mans fight once more. He had missed a little bit of it, but she clearly had the upper hand.

The male had watched his partner fall. He quickly fled and Rizna turned to face Naerimo. "Nice job."

Naerimo sighed. "I missed a bit of your fight, unfortunately. I don't fully understand what your ability is from what I saw."

She laughed. "Don't worry. You'll see more." She smirked as the die faded in her hand.

Naerimo shrugged and turned back to the woman. A pool of blood began to spread around her and her clothing were drenched in it. He squatted down to look in the pouch around her stomach, reaching in to pull out a few items; some weapons, and some medical supplements. He smiled up at Rizna and placed them in his own pockets.

"It's a shame that some woman are extremely unconfident." He murmured and stood back up.

Rizna sighed and turned back onto the path. "Let's go. That guy is going to call for back up, probably."

Naerimo nodded, taking one last glance at the woman before following after Rizna. In a quick few strides, he was at her side. They walked in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally arrived at the village, they were greeted by the Rain shinobi guards. Naerimo nodded at one and they nodded back. "Cloud Shinobi." The man called.

Another man stepped in front of the two and narrowed his eyes at them, looking them both over carefully. He noticed their headbands, Rizna's around her neck and Naerimo's around his left arm. "I don't like you." He murmured, his voice rasp and deep.

Naerimo raised a brow and lifted his eyes to meet his glare. "You don't have to like us, we're not here for you."

The man grimaced at the two when a woman half his side walked up and placed her hand gently on his arm. "Aikoni." She whispered and turned to look at Naerimo and Rizna. I'm terribly sorry. We understand why you're here, and we thank you for coming." She tipped her head lightly.

The man growled and turned away. "Disgusting." He murmured over his shoulder.

The woman rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out. "Huhiko, Tamane." She smiled.

Rizna took her hand and gave a soft smile. "Sorry that we're not welcomed, however we're just doing as the Raikage has ordered."

She nodded. "It's fine, _we_ understand." She glanced over her shoulder before turning to Naerimo.

He took her offered hand and smiled gently. She smiled back and took her hand back. "Well, I'll go get Kimiko." he tipped her head and disappeared.

Rizna nodded as she leaned back against the village gate.

"Our villager is a woman." Naerimo stated. "I somehow had it in my mind it was a man."

Rizna nodded. "As did I." She shrugged. "Oh well."

Naerimo nodded. A few minutes later, Tamane returned with Kimiko. Her small frame was hidden behind Tamane. She looked around sixteen years old as she peered over Tamane's shoulder. Apparently she was shy. Her golden eyes were wide and her blonde hair floated in the light breeze. It reached down to her knee's. Finally, after Tamane introduced her, Kimiko stepped out and bowed her head slightly. Her arms were crossed, and her head stayed lowered. "T-Thank you." she whispered.

Rizna nodded. "It's no problem." She smiled softly.

Tamane smiled and handed a bag to Kimiko. "Here you go, Kimiko. Now, remember that these two are here to help you get to Kumogakure safely."

"I-I know." She whispered and smiled at Tamane, quickly hugging her.

Tamane laughed lightly. "Have fun."

Kimiko nodded and followed after Naerimo and Rizna after a quickly goodbye. After a while of heading back towards Kumogakure, Naerimo sighed and turned around. The girl squeezed and quickly stopped.

"Y-yes?" She asked, eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Kimiko, but I would appreciate it if you walked in front or beside us. We need to keep a close eye on you, and I'd feel comfortable with you closer." He spoke gently.

She stayed frozen to the spot, clutching her bag before nodding and slowly slipping between the two. She now lead the way, despite not knowing the exact direction. Rizna was off in her thoughts, barely keeping her mind on the task at hand. She was too busy thinking about the future.

Naerimo glanced at Rizna and sighed. He eyes drifted back to Kimiko as she searched the area, her head moving back and forth from her left and right. He couldn't tell if she was frightened and searching for potential enemies, or if she was taking in the scene; he wondered if she had ever been outside the village.

Her long blonde her swished back and forth as her head moved. A soft noise would be heard from her every once in a while and he couldn't tell if she was murmuring to herself, or if they were sounds of satisfaction. He chuckled slightly to himself; he wondered what exactly was going through her mind.

Rizna finally sighed and looked over at Naerimo. "Hey, can I ask you something?" She smirked.

"Hm?" He pulled his eyes off Kimiko to look at Rizna. "You're back." He smirked.

Rizna rolled her eyes playfully before smiling. "When this mission is over, would you like to go to the rice shop with me?"

"Wanting me to pay again?" He smirked and chuckled.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, that's not needed."

"I guess we could. It'll be a celebration of a mission well done."

She smiled. "Cool. I can't wait." She winked at him.

Naerimo chuckled and lifted his face to the sky. "It's going to rain soon." He murmured.

Rizna grinned. "Awesome!"

"Maybe we should stop for the night. Rain at night wouldn't be the best us at the moment." He chuckled.

She nodded. "There's an inn just a little bit up from here. We'll stay there for the night."

As they neared the path to the Inn, Naerimo called Kimiko to tell her to turn. When they reached the Inn, they stepped up to the counter. Naerimo turned to look at Rizna. "Would you mind staying with Kimiko?" Naerimo asked quietly. Kimiko was innocently walking around in the room, looking at the separate pictures hanging on the wall.

Rizna shook her head. "Of course not."

Naerimo smiled and nodded. He paid for the rooms and they made the way there. Naerimo left for his own room, three doors down while Rizna and Kimiko entered their separate room. Kimiko giggled and jumped onto the closest bed to the window. "Mine." She smiled and rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling.

Rizna smiled softly as she sat down on the other bed. She laid back with her arms behind her head. "Have you ever been outside the Rain Village, Kimiko?"

Kimiko quickly sat up with widened eyes, staring at Rizna. She quickly shook her head and blushed lightly. "I-I…almost did once. But…we…" she paused and shook her head. "Never."

Rizna frowned slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that. "

She shook her head again. "No, no. It was my own option. I didn't want to leave, it's too…" She lowered her head. "I never thought I would've liked it. It's so different."

Rizna shrugged. "I prefer it outside my village. It's fun to see what the world is like outside of it."

Kimiko nodded before standing up. She reached for her bag she left a few feet from her bed on the floor and rummaged through it. "It's quite unique." She giggled.

Rizna smiled and nodded. "So, if you do not mind me asking, who are the rogue ninja after you, Kimiko?"

Kimiko's movements slowed as she searched her bag and pulled out a few items. "They're annoying." She whispered.

Rizna blinked in confusion. "O-Oh?"

Kimiko nodded as she picked up the clothing and toiletries and left for the bathroom. She paused with her hand on the door knob and sighed. "I just have something they want." She murmured before disappearing into the bathroom.

Rizna sighed and turned over onto her stomach. "Weird…" She murmured into her pillow, her mind drifting into thought again.

After ten minutes Kimiko returned from the washroom and placed her things back into her bag. Her hair was now wet, and she was dressed in her pajama's. Instead of climbing into her own bed, she laid down beside Rizna in hers and stared at her closed eyelids, staying silent.

Rizna slowly opened her eyes, her face twisting in confusion as she looked into Kimiko's eyes. "I-Is everything alright, Kimiko?" She murmured.

She nodded slowly. "Yupp." she murmured. "I've just never had a sleepover." She giggled.

Rizna laughed slightly. "You remind me of my middle sister." She smiled.

Kimiko sighed. "I don't have any siblings."

Rizna laughed. "They're not as glorious as you think."

Kimiko shrugged. "I had a like-brother."

"A like-brother?" Rizna asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kimiko nodded and looked away. "Yeah…but he was in an…accident." She murmured.

Rizna frowned. "I'm sorry…"

Kimiko shook her head. "I killed him."

Rizna's eyes widened. "Y-You… killed your brother?"

"Like-brother." Kimiko clarified and sighed as she sat up. "It wasn't my fault though, he pushed me to."

Rizna slowly moved to sit up. "I-I don't think I'm quite following…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." She murmured and ran her hand through her hair. "He's annoying."

Rizna just shook her head as she laid back down. She was now uneasy about this girl. Kimiko glanced down at Rizna before returning to her bed. She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "This place is weird." She whispered and turned over to her side, peering out the window at the pouring rain.

Rizna nodded as she flipped over, her back to Kimiko as she shut her eyes.

A crack of thunder shook the building and lightning lit up the room. It was two hours later and Rizna had fallen asleep. Kimiko continued to look out the window, watching the night carefully. As much as she felt safe with Rizna in the bed besides hers, she still felt uneasy. She slowly sat up and turned to look towards Rizna. She could really only see her when the lightning brightened the room. She was now on her back, her arm laying over her stomach, the other above her head. She leaned forwards to look at her and sighed.

A million thoughts began running through her head; questions and comments, but she kept them to herself. No need verbalizing it to someone whose asleep. She stood up and walked towards the bedroom door, opening it and sneaking out quietly. She made her way down the hall to the end of the hallway. Down the stairs, and out into the lobby, the room was completely empty except for a worker at the front desk. The man smiled at Kimiko and nodded towards her. Kimiko sighed and crossed her arm over her chest. Turning her face away, she walked to the front door and peered out through the glass.

"You're not going out like that, are you?" The man asked.

She turned to look at him before looking down at her clothing. She wore shorts that reached her thighs and a tank top. She turned back to the man and continued to stare at him. Eventually, he became uneasy and turned away. "B-be safe." He murmured and rummaged through the papers in front of him for distraction.

She peered out through the glass again. The rain was falling heavily, creating pools among the grass. The tree's blew wildly in the wind and lightning constantly lit up the sky. Her eyes searched the area and she pushed the door open. A gush up her blew her hair around and the wind chilled her as she stepped outside. When she entered out from underneath the awning the rain soaked her instantly. The dirt path made her feet muddy and she continued to walk forwards. A dark form appeared at the end up the path and Kimiko stopped.

"You're annoying." Kimiko stated, pausing in the middle of the path.

The man chuckled. "As are you, my lady." The deep voice came.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes and watched as the form faded. She searched through the rain carefully. Another bolt of lightning, and no one in sight.

"Kimiko?" Naerimo's voice came from behind her.

Kimiko quickly turned around and gasped as Naerimo ran towards her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I-I like the rain." She murmured.

Naerimo shook his head and placed his hand on her back, guiding her forwards towards the door. "You're suppose to be with Rizna." He said.

"She fell asleep." Kimiko murmured as they walked through the door.

"You should at least stay in the building if not the room." He sighed.

"S-sorry." She whispered.

Naerimo glanced at the front desk and noticed the guy had disappeared from the place. Naerimo narrowed his eyes and followed as Kimiko made her way to her room.

"Please, stay in your room. If you need something, don't be afraid to wake Rizna or come to my door."

Kimiko nodded and pushed her door open before disappearing into the room. Rizna was still sleeping and Kimiko disappeared into the bathroom to clean her muddied feet.

Naerimo turned back for his room, but decided against it and turned back to move to the stairs. He opened it quietly and closed it, before beginning to walk down the stairs. He suddenly felt uneasy and stopped. A strong feeling flooded Naerimo and he caught his balance by placing his hand on the stairs railing. It was someone's chakra, and they weren't exactly weak.

He turned back to the door and opened it, jogging towards Rizna and Kimiko's room. He pushed the door opened and peered inside. Kimiko was just climbing into bed and Rizna was sleeping, her hand hanging over the edge of the bed.

"N-Naerimo?" Kimiko asked quietly, pausing with her knee on the edge of the bed, her hand holding up the blankets.

Naerimo's face twisted in confusion and he peered at Kimiko. "I…guess I didn't-"

Someone appeared behind him and clubbed him in the head with a blunt object. Naerimo's eyes widened momentarily before he fell forward to the ground. The man caught him quickly before he could bang to the ground and laid him down gently. A woman stepped past the man and over Naerimo, smirking at Kimiko.

"S-so, here we are." She murmured.

Kimiko glanced and lunged towards Rizna, shaking hr quickly and the woman walked forwards.

"Rizna!" Kimiko squeaked.

Rizna quickly sat up to take in her surroundings. She quickly saw Naerimo, and then the two intruders. She gritted her teeth and quickly stood up to glare at the people. "Who are you? Get out!" She shouted.

"How about you give us that girl?" The woman said, nodding towards Kimiko. She paused in mid stride as the man made his way to her side.

"Ah, how about no." Rizna hissed as she clenched her fist, the die forming again.

The woman narrowed her eyes and glanced at the man. The man chuckled and pulled the giant sword from his back, swinging it towards Rizna. It was large and collided with the wall, but it glided through the wooden barrier with ease, quickly gaining on Rizna.

Rizna's eyes widened. She quickly dropped the die to the floor, the die equally the number seven. Her left arm quickly changed to diamonds. The sword collided with her arm and she gritted her teeth. "D-Don't know that interrupting a w-womans beauty sleep is rude?" She growled.

"Beauty sleep?" The woman laughed. "Clearly you've been interrupted a lot."

Rizna smirked as she struggled to keep the sword back. "R-Really? I was wondering what your gender was right now…"

The woman narrowed her eyes and glanced at the man. He nodded in return and drew the sword back before thrusting directly at her.

Rizna gasped and quickly jumped up and over the male, landing on his other side. The man swung his body around, dragging the sword through the wall and back towards her. Rizna quickly ducked and found herself beside Naerimo. She quickly looked at Kimiko before looking back up to the male and female. She sighed in irritation before jumping back up. "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to take Kimiko and Naerimo with me, after I kill the two of you, and if your other… friends are smart, they will not try to follow…"

The woman chuckled. "Is that so?" She raised a brow and turned to look at Kimiko. "But that seems so unrealistic." She murmured and turned back to Rizna.

Kimiko climbed off the bed and stepped closer to the woman. The woman turned back around to look at Kimiko. "Neito." Kimiko murmured, reaching out her hand to place on the womans shoulder.

The man glanced at Neito with concern. Neito didn't look back, and before she could react to Kimiko's touch, Kimiko stepped forward and thrusted her hand against her chest. The woman let out a loud scream before she dropped to her knee's. The man's eyes widened and turned to swing his sword towards Kimiko when she stepped forward and placed her other hand on his chest. The same thing happened and he collapsed to his knee's before falling on his face. His sword crashed to the ground.

Rizna's eyes widened as she looked over the little girl in shock. Nervously she pulled Naerimo onto her back. "I-I don't know what you j-just did... but, let's go..." Rizna murmured, looking over Kimiko and then the two bodies.

Kimiko looked over the bodies and turned to Rizna. "Can I have a few minutes first?" She smiled awkwardly.

Rizna gulped. "D-Do you need me to leave the room?" She muttered, shifting Naerimo on her back.

Kimiko nodded. "For your safety, yeah."

"F-For my…" Rizna shook her head. "I-I'll be outside…"

Once Rizna and Naerimo had left the room, Kimiko turned back to the man and woman laying on the floor. She took a step towards the man and dropped to her knee's, leaning over and sinking her fangs into his neck.

A few minutes later, Kimiko walked out the front door of the Inn and walked towards Rizna and the unconscious Naerimo on her back. She was facing Kimiko, and Kimiko self-consciously reached up to wipe her mouth. She wiped it once more before she reached the two.

Rizna looked nervously at Kimiko. "Sorry about all that. If we keep going tonight, we will make it to the Cloud Village by morning…"

Kimiko nodded and looked at Naerimo. "Is he going to be alright?"

Naerimo groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "K-Kimiko?" He murmured, looking ahead at the blonde. His attention turned downwards, and he noticed that he was on Rizna's back. "R-Rizna?" He asked and pushed himself off her back, stumbling before grabbing her arm as his head swam.

Rizna frowned as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "You alright? I don't mind carrying you…"

Naerimo shook his head. "No…it's fine." He murmured, gripping tightly to Rizna's arm as he felt the back of his head where he was clubbed.

Rizna sighed and rolled her eyes, forcing Naerimo back up onto her back. "We're heading to the village now. I don't want you falling behind…" She murmured looking to Kimiko. "Ready?"

Naerimo shook his head and struggled back to his feet. "No…it's fine, Rizna." He murmured, pushing her to arms length. "I-I can walk."

Rizna stared blankly at Naerimo. "Do you need me to knock you out again?"

Naerimo's eyes widened slightly. "No." He said with confusion. "W-was it you?"

Rizna laughed. "Guess that sounded wrong… no, I didn't do it. But if you don't let me carry you back I will." She stated, placing her hands on her hips with a sigh.

Naerimo sighed as well and placed his hands on Rizna's shoulders. "It's fine, Rizna. Besides…" He glanced at Kimiko and lowered his voice. "It's awkward."

Rizna laughed. "You're such a man." She rolled her eyes. "So what? You're hurt, we're not."

Naerimo sighed. "I'm perfectly okay." He leaned down and picked Rizna up over his shoulder, stumbling slightly before gaining his balance again. "See?" He began to walk in the direction of the Cloud Village, Kimiko tagging along behind them.

Rizna rolled her eyes and lifted her hand to poke the bump on his head. Naerimo winced and turned his head towards Rizna, turning the bump away from her vision. "Stop it." He murmured.

She smiled innocently. "Put me down… by order of the Raikage's eldest daughter."

Naerimo shrugged. "Means nothing to me. We're equals in my world."

Her eyes widened as she searched his face. "E-Equals?" She sighed and shook her head. _My father says otherwise…_

An hour passed and the sun broke over the horizon. Kimiko groaned and shielded her eyes. "Are we almost there?"

Naerimo glanced at Kimiko. "We still have a little ways to go." He murmured and turned back.

He placed Rizna back on her feet long ago, and now she walked on the other side of Naerimo from Kimiko.

Rizna sighed and nodded. "Want to take a bit of a break?"

Kimiko shook her head. A few minutes past and Kimiko sighed before dropping to her seat on the edge of the path. "I'll take the offer of a break." She murmured and rubbed her eyes.

Naerimo nodded. "I'm starting to get a little tired myself." He sighed and sat down beside Kimiko.

Rizna stumbled slightly as she fell to her knees beside Naerimo. "Wh-Why am I so tired s-suddenly?" She murmured, gripping her head.

Naerimo shrugged. "I-I don't know… M-maybe it's…" Naerimo's voice slurred slightly and he closed his eyes, taking in a breath and leaning his head on Rizna's shoulder.

Kimiko yawned and stretched slightly before leaning against Naerimo. "We..just…" Her voice cut off and her eyes closed.

Rizna tried to fight against the fatigue taking over her body. She sighed deeply as her eyes fell shut and her head leaned against Naerimo's as she passed out. The last thing she heard, although quite muffled, was a chuckle from what seemed to be two males.


	3. Chapter 3

Naerimo's eyes suddenly snapped open and he stared up at the concrete ceiling. His eyes darted around before turning to his chest. Rizna's eyes were closed peacefully, and her head laid across his chest like it was a pillow. She looked like she was in the fetal position with her feet against Kimiko's back. Kimiko's arm was under her head, and her back was the only thing Naerimo could see.

"R-Rizna?" His voice sounded weakly and he struggled to free his arm that was pinned under her back.

Rizna groaned as she stirred slightly, her eyes still closed. "Wh-Where are we?"

"I…don't know…" He murmured and struggled to sit up. Rizna's head fell to his leg and he looked around the cell.

Three concrete walls with bars that glowed a faintly light white colour; chakra. There was a toilet in the far corner, and a concrete bed to his right; he wouldn't want to sleep there for the night, that was for sure. His eyes returned to Rizna'a gaze and he shrugged.

Rizna kept her head on Naerimo's leg as she looked around tiredly. "N-Now I'm really curious as to what Kimiko is being chased for.." She muttered with a sigh.

Naerimo nodded and he glanced at Kimiko's sleeping form, her back still to the two of them with Rizna's feet still on her back. He noticed that none of them were wearing any shoes, and all their clothing had been replaced with plain grey sweats and a T-shirt. He frowned and turned to look through the bars. "I'm curious as well." He murmured.

Rizna finally sat up and ran her hand through her hair. "This is ridiculous…" She shook her head and stood up, swaying slightly before walking towards the bars. She reached her hand out to touch the bar when Naerimo's hand clasped around her wrist and pulled it back.

He shook his head and studied the bars. "I don't trust it. We'd better off not testing what could happen after touching those bars." He whispered.

Rizna searched his face closely before sighing and nodding. "You're right. I wasn't thinking…"

Naerimo slowly let go of her hand and walked around the room. "The walls are the same." He murmured, seeing slight movement like chakra slowly moving over the surface. "The walls and the bars…" He murmured and turned to look at Rizna again.

Rizna was looking down at her hand as she tried to form her die, however it wouldn't work. "Ugh… I hate rogue ninja…" She sighed and lowered her hand again. "How the hell do we get out of this thing?" She gritted her teeth as she looked to Naerimo.

Naerimo shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Kimiko will know." He murmured and moved to kneel beside the sleeping girl.

"Kimiko…" He said softly and shook her shoulder.

Kimiko's eyes fluttered slightly and she rolled onto her back, still sleeping. "Kimiko…" He said a little louder and tried shaking her again. When he thought it was no use, she suddenly sat up straight and looked around frantically. "No!" She shouted and looked around the room.

Naerimo and Rizna's face twisted in confusion, and they stole a glance at each other.

"It's okay, Kimiko, it's just us."

Kimiko shook her head and climbed to her feet. "No!" She shouted and briskly walked around the room. "This is _not _good! Not good!" She murmured, eyes widened.

Rizna gulped nervously as she moved to touch Kimiko's shoulder. "D-Do you have any idea how to get out of this cell?"

Kimiko eyes widened further at the touch and she jumped back. "Stay away!" She shouted and reached to grab her hair. "No, no, no!" she murmured and retreated to the back corner of the room, careful not to lean back. "There…isn't any way out." She murmured. "Our chakra's useless, and the walls and bars will sear your flesh. Don't touch, no!" She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Stay as far away as you can." She murmured.

Rizna turned her gaze from Kimiko to Naerimo and shrugged. "What now?" She asked nervously, trying to hide her fear.

Naerimo nervously studied Kimiko as he stepped closer to Rizna. "No idea." He murmured. "Is there any way, Kimiko?" He asked cautiously.

She shook her head. "We can only wait." She muttered back.

Rizna nervously grabbed Naerimo's arm. "Y-You don't think this ahs any connection with who I am, do you?" She whispered, searching his eyes.

Naerimo shrugged. "Either you or her." He chuckled slightly, despite the situation. "I doubt it would be because of me; I'm not special in any way, shape, or form."

Rizna laughed slightly and shook her head. "Of course you're special… just a different kind of special."

Naerimo raised and brow and looked down at Rizna. "I'm saying that I have nothing they want. I'm not the Raikage's daughter, and I'm not…or I don't have whatever it is that Kimiko does." He eyed Rizna carefully. "What kind of special?"

Rizna's eyes widened as a faint blush fell over her cheeks. "Nothing, forget it. Nevermind…" She laughed nervously, turning her face away from his gaze.

He chuckled lightly before moving to sit on the concrete bed with a sigh. "Do you know who has us?" Naerimo asked Kimiko.

She lifted her face slightly, eyes filled with terror. She nodded slightly. "They're…bad." She whispered.

Naerimo nodded. _Stating the obvious…_

A long time passed, and Rizna had sat down beside Naerimo. Kimiko was still in the corner, now on sitting down with her legs crossed, being careful not to touch the walls behind her. She had calmed finally, and looked expressionless while looking forward.

Naerimo sighed and looked over at Kimiko, hoping she might have moved in the least bit. She hadn't. His eyes moved to look at Rizna; she was now sitting with her legs crossed and a bored expression on her face. They had determined that the cell that they were in wasn't sucking away their chakra, but had blocked it from their use. It was a waiting game now - and the longest waiting game Naerimo had ever had to play thus far.

They both heard a noise in Kimiko's corner, and the two looked up to see Kimiko now on her hands and knee's, crawling towards them. They glanced at each other quickly.

Rizna looked nervously at Kimiko. "Y-You alright, Kimiko?" She asked nervously.

Kimiko's eyes softened and she smiled slightly, showing fangs that were new to both the shinobi. Her tongue crossed over her teeth and her eyelids flickered slightly.

Naerimo eyed her carefully and shifted slightly towards Rizna and narrowed his eyes. "K-Kimiko?" He murmured quietly.

She chuckled lightly and placed her hands on Naerimo's knee's, pulling herself up towards his neck. "I…want…" She whispered and barred her teeth, just about to sink her fangs into his neck. Naerimo's eyes widened, but he was too shocked to move.

Rizna's eyes widened as she quickly pushed Kimiko back. "Wh-What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kimiko's eyes flashed with anger and she turned to grab Rizna's wrist, pulling it towards her mouth and sinking her fangs into her flesh instead. A pained gasp left Rizna's lips before a yelp. Her body slumped as she fell to the ground beside Kimiko, unable to move. "K-Kimiko…?" She winced.

Naerimo finally snapped from his trance and lunged forward, pushing Kimiko away from Rizna. She hissed as she landed on her back. Naerimo turned to Rizna and pulled her wrist to his face, looking at the bleeding holes in her wrist. Her veins were more pronounced under her flesh as the blood rushed towards the wound.

Kimiko was back to her hands and and knee's and lunged at Naerimo. He gasped and quickly tackled Kimiko to the ground. She hissed again and reached her neck up to try to bite him when he punched the side of her head, knocking her out. His breathing turned heavy as he turned back to Rizna. "A-are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Rizna laid motionless on the ground, wincing. "I-I can't move…" She choked out..

He made his way back over to Rizna and pulled her into his lap. "Paralysis? What did she do?" He hissed and took her wrist in his hand again, examining the wound. "Like some…kind of vampire thing?" He murmured under his breath.

Rizna's eyes widened. "Th-The Sansetto clan…" She groaned in annoyance. "Of course… they are a clan of vampires. Generally they lived in the leaf village…"

Naerimo shook his head. "Never heard of them… Do you know what's going to happen to you?" He asked.

Rizna sighed. "N-No… I only heard a few things here and there. I have no idea what this will do to me…"

He glanced back over his shoulder and saw that Kimiko was back to her hands and knee's, head lowered. He placed Rizna gently on the ground and quickly stood. "What did you do?" He asked.

She groaned slightly and sat back on her knee's. "I'm…s-sorry." She muttered. "I don't know what got into me." She murmured and rubbed her temple slightly. She groaned in pain and turned to look at Naerimo. "Sorry…" She muttered again and turned her eyes down to Rizna. "She's going to be fine. The paralysis will wear off soon." She stated.

Naerimo narrowed his eyes and turned to pick Rizna up, laying her gently on the bed. "You stay over there!" He hissed.

"Be nice, Naerimo…" Rizna murmured. "We are her escorts…"

Naerimo grimaced and turned to Kimiko. "Unless she kills us."

Kimiko quickly shook her head. "I-I really didn't mean to!" She said and turned her body to face them. "It's…this cell. It's making me lose my mind."

"There's more to come?" He asked, studying her carefully.

"I…I'll try to control myself." She muttered and lowered her head. "I'm terribly sorry."

Rizna managed to shake her head. "I'm not upset with you, Kimiko, but I have to ask now. What is it you're going to the Cloud Village for? Why are you being chased?"

Kimiko glanced out the cell bars and sighed. I'm afraid it's mostly classified." She whispered. "But the rogues are after me because they're trying to stop me."

Rizna nodded as she started to feel her body again. She weakly managed to sit up as she looked over Kimiko. A grimace settled on her face as she sighed deeply. "Does this have anything to do with my father?"

Kimiko shrugged. "He was the one who asked for my assistance." She thought for a moment and shook her head. "The rogues have been after me for a long time, I doubt this has anything to do with your father."

Rizna sighed. "Do me a favour…. Don't trust anything he says…"

Kimiko frowned and slowly retreated to the back corner, laying her head down. She watched the two carefully before sighing and closing her eyes.

Naerimo finally pulled his gaze from Kimiko and turned to look out of the cell. He moved to stand in front of the bars and looked down the hall as far as he could see. "Is anyone there?" He shouted, wondering if there were any other prisoners.

A faint noise came travelling back down the hall. "Hello?"

Naerimo glanced at Rizna. "Hello?" He shouted back.

A faint chuckle. "Do you need anything?"

Naerimo's eyes narrowed. "I need information! Do you know where we are?"

A man suddenly appeared in front of Naerimo and he quickly jumped back. "Information? What type of information?" The man asked and tilted his head.

Rizna pried her eyes from her bleeding wrist to the cell door where a man stood. She narrowed her eyes. "Information like why the hell you have us trapped!" She shouted angrily.

The man eyed Rizna carefully and stepped through the bars, and in one stride was standing in front of Rizna. Naerimo gasped and looked from the bars to him. "How…?"

The man leaned down and placed his finger under Rizna's chin. "I didn't know they had a woman." He chuckled.

Rizna gritted her teeth and went to kick the male in the stomach, however it went right through him. She gasped and moved back. "Wh-What the hell are you!"

Naerimo had moved forward to tackle the man, but his arm went through him as well. His eyes widened. "Get away!" He shouted.

The man turned to look at Naerimo and chuckled. His eyes landed on Kimiko in the corner. "Two woman, one man." He pursed his lips. "I wonder why they brought such a large crowd. He smiled at Naerimo before his body began to fade.

Naerimo's eyes widened and reached out to grab the mans throat just as he completely disappeared. He turned to look at Rizna. "I'm not liking this place more and more by the second." He stated.

Rizna's eyes were wide as they locked on where the male once stood. Finally she managed to snap from her trance as she pulled her knees to her chest and hide her face. A sob left her throat as she shook her head.

Naerimo's eyes widened slightly and he moved to sit beside Rizna. "I'm sorry…" He murmured, not knowing what else to say. He placed his hand gently on her back and glanced back out of the cell, thankful that he was gone.

"I-Its like I'm re-living my childhood…" She murmured from behind her knees, her body trembling.

Naerimo's eyes widened and he turned to look at Rizna again. "R-re-linving your… what do you mean?" He asked with confusion.

Rizna shook her head. "Th-The difference would be that I'd be in the cell alone and that man would be my father…" She sobbed.

His face twisted in confusion and terror. He turned his body to her and lifted her face. "What are you talking about? The Raikage…? What - I don't understand."

Tears fell from Rizna's eyes as she looked at Naerimo. Without warning, she threw her arms around his torso and buried her face into his chest. "I-I don't like this place…"

He pushed her back slightly to look into her tear filled eyes. "Rizna…what are you talking about? The Raikage held you in a cell?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Rizna sobbed and nodded slowly.

"Just because?" He asked. "Why?"

Rizna lowered her head, her hair falling over her eyes. "H-He thought it would make me stronger… I lived like that for three years. Wh-Why else do you think I started so late in the academy?"

His head tilted slightly. "That's…I had no idea." He murmured, staring off into space now. He couldn't imagine. He knew the Raikage was a hard and stern man, and slightly one on the suspicious side, but he had absolutely no idea. "T-that's…horrible." He murmured.

Rizna moved herself from his arms and pulled knees back to her chest as she cried harder. "I-I hate that man… he treated me like that 'cause I'm the oldest. That's why he's hard on me a-about everything… I don't trust men because of him!"

Naerimo's eyes widened slightly and he eyes casted to the ground. "I-I'm so sorry…" He murmured.

Rizna remained silent, aside from the sobs leaving her throat. Her body shook as she sat still, her face hidden against her knees.

Naerimo reached out and placed his hand lightly on her knee. His lips turned down into a frown and a hopeless sigh left his throat. He said the only thing he could think of. "I won't let them hurt you." He whispered and wrapped his arms lightly around her form.

Rizna's eyes widened as she slowly lifted her head to search his eyes. "Wh-Why would you do that? I-I can handle myself…" She whispered.

Naerimo sighed and closed his eyes. He pulled back and ran his hands through his hair before placing his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knee's.

Rizna frowned. "I-I'm sorry… I've never had someone say something like that to me…" She muttered, feeling like an idiot for shooting him down.

Naerimo shook his head. "No, I'm sorry." He murmured, going to face her again when a voice came from the other side of the bars.

"Sappy, sappy, sappy." A man chuckled. "Isn't this just the most romantic thing?" He raised and brow as he looked between his two prisoners.

Rizna's eyes widened as she looked from Naerimo to the male behind the bars. She let out a shaky breath. "L-Let us out already! You have no use to keep us locked up!"

"You're right, you two are useless to me, but she…she's something more." He chuckled. "I was thinking on just killing the two of you, but decided to wait until you were awake." He paced back and forth in front of the cell, his arms crossed over his chest. "You're the Raikage's daughter, if I'm not mistaken, aren't you?" He asked, not looking at them.

Rizna gritted her teeth. "I wish I wasn't… does that mean anything to you?" She hissed.

He paused a split second in his pacing and continued. "Not really, but that doesn't make you anything other then the Raikage's daughter." He stated. "But the man…I think I'm might kill the man since he's no use."

Rizna shook her head. "You will not harm him. You will let us all free!"

The man chuckled and turned to look at Rizna. He snapped his fingers and a few seconds later a man came running by with a chair and left. The man took his seat and crossed his legs while he stared at Rizna. "Is that how it works?"

Rizna narrowed her eyes and got up to step closer to the bars. "You sick bastard… let us out!" She shrieked.

The man rose his brow and entwined his fingers in front of his face. "You two woman get to stay here, but the man…he will be coming out." He chuckled. "Dead."

Rizna gritted her teeth. "No! You're not going to hurt him!"

"If you were going to kill me, that means you'd have to come in. Either your chakra will be blocked, or your little jutsu will have to be disabled and we could all attack." Naerimo stated and glanced around the room.

The man chuckled. "I could kill you from here."

Naerimo's eyes widened slightly. "Then why haven't you?"

"I'm still deciding on whether or not I could use you. Don't want to be too careless and do something stupid, you know." He murmured.

Rizna shook her head, grabbing the bar with her hand, wincing as she did so. "Let. Us. OUT!"

Naerimo's eyes widened and he jumped forward, pulling her hand back. Steam rose from her red hand and burns were starting to cover her palm.

The man stood to his feet and peered into the cage. "You…Why did you do that?" The man looked angered.

Rizna glared at the male. "Because I want you to let me out! And if you wont, I'd sooner kill myself by something you made!"

The man narrowed his eyes and glanced down the hall. He nodded his head and a man came running to his side. He looked into the stall and narrowed his eyes.

"If that's the case, then we'll have to move you." He murmured.

The other guy made a few hand seals and narrowed his eyes into the cell. Naerimo suddenly began to feel tired again and he dropped to his knee's, murmuring a quiet protest. Rizna's eyes widened as she also fell to her knees. She winced at the pain in her hand as she weakly looked up to the males behind the bars. "Y-You bastards…" She hissed. "Please… let us go… I'll do anything you w-want…"

The man chuckled as he looked over Rizna carefully. The chakra surrounding the cell disappeared and the bars pulled down into the ground. E stepped forward and wrapped his hands around her wrist. When he pulled back, a chain made of chakra held her hands together. He did the same to the other two and woke Kimiko from her slumber before another male came running into the cell and helped as the three of them lifted the prisoners to their feet. They were drowsy, but awake enough to be functional.

Rizna stumbled as she tried to keep from falling. She had no idea where the men were taking them, but by this point, she gave up. After a few minutes of walking down some confusing hallways, they led them to a dimly lit room. There were a few others chained to the wall on the wall to their right, and the men led Rizna and Naerimo to the wall and pushing them into the corner before they returned to Kimiko. "It's finally ours." The man chuckled and nodded to the other men. They both nodded and left the room.

Naerimo looked down at Rizna whose face was pressed into his stomach. He winced slightly at the force the men had pushed him to the concrete wall. Rizna's hand burned and her lip quivered as she tried to keep from crying.

The man had taken Kimiko and tied both her wrists and ankles to the floor and ceiling with chakra. He turned back to Naerimo and Rizna and returned to their side. "That's what you get when you do something stupid like that." He grimaced.

Rizna weakly turned her head to face the male with a glare in her eyes. "Th-Then punish me… n-not them.."

The man rolled his eyes and reached down, taking her burned hand in his before healing it. "Idiot." He murmured as his hand began to glow a light green.

Rizna's face twisted in confusion. "Wh-What..?"

Once her hand was healed he stood up and smiled slightly. "Don't want my prisoner looking like a disgusting pile of garbage."

Rizna narrowed her eyes. "Wh-What are you planning on doing with me?" She hissed.

He shrugged. "You're an advantage that I have over the Cloud Village and that annoying Raikage."

Rizna laughed in his face. "Don't waste your time! The Raikage couldn't care less about my life."

The man chuckled and leaned down to place his finger under her chin. "Oh, that's what you may think, but his pride lies in his position. If the village found out he could care less about his "beloved" eldest daughter, it might not go so well on his side. I'll lure them out of the village before I kill the Raikage with my bare hands and take the village for myself." He chuckled. "Oh, the advantage I have with you." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "My sweet Rizna."

Rizna turned her face up in disgust. "Don't touch me, you sick bastard!"

Naerimo narrowed his eyes at the man. They had tapped his mouth shut when he wouldn't stop protesting along the way, and he mumbled another protest at the man.

He glanced up at Naerimo and chuckled lightly before punching the side of Naerimo's face. Naerimo gasped in pain and turned back to look at the man.

"She's not yours. She's mine now."

Tears brimmed in Rizna's eyes as she looked from Naerimo to the male. "Please. You have Kimiko… and you have me. L-Let him go so he can tell the Raikage… how else will you get your message out?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes as tears slipped from the edges.

Naerimo was mumbling another protest into the tape and continuously shook his head. The man chuckled. "He's useless to me. My message will arrive to the Raikage clearly and with no need of help from this loser." He turned his face to Rizna and wiped her tears. "Please, don't cry my dear."

More tears slipped from her eyes as she shook her head. "I said not to touch me!" She screamed.

The man was taken aback and he stared at Rizna. "Feisty." He murmured and pulled her hair behind her ear. "But that's alright."

Rizna frowned as she bit her lip, lowering her head in defeat.

The man nodded and smiled before standing up. "Once I get the stone, the man dies, and Rizna will be mine. Perfect." He chuckled before turning to return in front of Kimiko, who had her eyes narrowed.

"It's been eight years and you're still trying, Kenta." Kimiko said plainly, staring blankly at the man.

"Well of course, Haruko failed plainly." The man named Kenta rolled his eyes. "Pathetic loser he was."

Kimiko nodded. "Indeed."

"See? We both agree, now if you don't mind shutting your trap." He said and moved around to her back. He bent over a desk behind him and flipped a few switches.

"So, what if what you expects turns out to be less satisfying then you want?" Kimiko asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Kenta sighed. "It won't be."

"What if you're missing one crucial part?" She asked.

Kenta paused and returned in front of her. "What are you talking about?"

Kimiko shrugged. "You've just forgotten to research one part of the puzzle."

Kenta narrowed his eyes at Kimiko and studied her closely.

Naerimo grunted at Rizna and turned his eyes down to the tape. Rizna searched his eyes before leaning closer to his face and grabbing the tape with her teeth to pull it off. Naerimo's eyes widened at Rizna, as he winced at the pain the tape caused. Once the tape was off he stretched his jaw and blushed slightly. "You could've used your hands." He mumbled under his breath and coughed lightly.

Rizna laughed softly and shrugged. "Don't like my face that close to your own?"

He cleared his throat and looked back towards Kimiko and the man. "We have to figure out how to escape these things." He murmured quietly and looked at the chakra chains around her wrists.

She nodded slowly. "But how? Our own chakra is still blocked…"

Naerimo nodded and bent down to grab the chain with his teeth. They were light and flexible, and barely made a noise when he tried to rip them apart. He sighed and pulled back. "Didn't work." He murmured and tried to think.

Rizna sighed and looked over the chains, trying to think of a way to get them off as well.

"Sit up…" He murmured.

Her face twisted in confusion. "He'll see me move…" She whispered, turning her eyes to glance at Kenta.

Naerimo eyes filled with concern and he nodded. "We have to try something. I just need to get out from under you." He murmured.

Rizna sighed and kept her eyes on Kenta as she moved slowly as to not catch his attention. Naerimo slide out from under her and turned her back to his. "Is there anything on the chains that would be a way to get them off?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at Rizna.

Rizna looked over the chains and shook her head. "I don't see any weak points…"

Naerimo gritted his teeth. He noticed a pipe not too far from them that could possibly assist in destruction. He moved closer to the pipe on his knee's and wrapped the chain around the pipe, using his feet against the wall as leverage to try and break the chain. With all his strength, he continued to push from the wall, the pipe creaking the more he pushed.

Finaly the chains broke and he collapsed to the ground, the wind being knocked out of him. Kenta was still speaking with Kimiko and Naerimo quickly returned to Rizna's side. He smirked slightly and grabbed at her chains, pulling them. Rizna smiled at Naerimo as she kept her eyes on Kenta.

Unfortunately, the chains wouldn't break now matter how much he forced them. "I can't break them…" He murmured and helped her to her feet. He glanced at Kenta before back to the chains again. "Bring the chains to the front…" He murmured, keeping his eyes on Kenta.

Rizna carefully moved the chains down by her feet and climbed over them so she could bring her hands in front of herself. "Now what?" She whispered.

He grabbed the chains and pushed them to the ground, forcing her onto her elbows and knee's. "Keep your face hidden." He whispered.

Rizna turned her face away from Naerimo as she closed her eyes tightly. Naerimo stepped back and made a hand seal before swinging his foot up and back down over the chain. The ground imploded at the strength and the chains broke under the force. Debris flew up from the ground and he hoped none hit Rizna's face.

Kenta had spun around and widened his eyes. "You're…what are you two doing?" He asked and crossed his arms. "You don't think you could escape, did you?"

Naerimo turned his body and stood on guard while staring at the man. "You okay, Rizna?"

Rizna smirked as she moved to her feet, holding out her hand as two glowing die formed. "Oh yeah. I'm ready to kick some enemy butt."

The man began to run forward, but as his gaze met Naerimo's, his body slowed down and he looked at the two with confusion.

"Go ahead, Rizna." Naerimo chuckled. "And don't go easy."

Rizna laughed as she dropped the die to the ground, the two numbers equalled two. She smirked as her hands began to glow white. She took a step closer to the male before slamming her hands into the ground. Ice traveled towards him before he turned into a brick of ice. She picked up her die and dropped them again, the number being seven. Her arm changed to diamonds as she punched the statue, the body shattering into pieces of stray ice. Her arm returned to normal as she picked the die back up.

Naerimo sighed with relief and made his way to Kimiko. When Kenta had died, the chakra chains had become loosened and Kimiko was free. She smiled at Naerimo and muttered a thanks.

"We should leave before more come." Naerimo murmured, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along.

Kimiko eyes widened and she blinked a few times before lunging forward and sinking her teeth into his neck. His eyes widened at Rizna and his body began to tremble before he collapsed to his knee's.

Kimiko gasped and jumped back, wiping her mouth as she glanced at Rizna. "I-I'm so sorry!" She shouted. "So sorry!"

Rizna growled as she stepped across the room and grabbed Kimiko's throat. "Do we have to worry about you eating us every step of the way now!"

Kimiko's eyes were wide with terror. "I-I didn't…mean…" She muttered and struggled in Rizna's hold.

Rizna narrowed her eyes. "Do we?" She hissed. "I'm in no mood to deal with that. After what we just went through, I could say you died and the mission failed. Will you control this hunger or not?" She hissed again, narrowing her eyes further.

Kimiko sucked in a deep breath and held it, nodding vigorously. Rizna gritted her teeth before dropping Kimiko to the ground. "Find our stuff." She murmured, turning to pull Naerimo onto her back.

Kimiko ran from the room with Rizna following. She had an idea of where their stuff might have been, but she hadn't been in this place for a very long time. After a few minutes of searching, Kimiko finally found the room. Their clothing was folded nicely on a shelf with their things on the desk below it. She grabbed it all and stuff it into the bag she had before leaving the room. It took them a few minutes to find the exit but they finally escaped.

"I hate that place." Kimiko murmured as they ran from the underground building.

Rizna nodded in agreement as she shifted Naerimo on her back. "You alright, Naerimo?" She murmured.

"I was hoping not to be in this same predicament." He murmured.

She laughed softly and shrugged. "I don't mind."

Naerimo sighed as his chin leaned on her shoulder, bobbing up and down as they ran. "I'm getting down when my body returns to normal." He murmured.

Rizna smirked. "Face still too close to my own?"

He sighed and turned his eyes away. Rizna sighed. "I'm really glad I got to meet you, Naerimo…"

Naerimo's gaze turned back to her face, which he could mostly only see her cheek. "You mean my paying for you, or when we were placed on a mission together?" He asked.

She laughed softly. "Smart ass… I just mean in general I'm glad we met."

Naerimo smiled softly. "And now you're carrying me like a child." He murmured.

She smirked. "It amuses me."

Naerimo rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to feel my body again." He murmured, and craned his neck to the left.

"You're not getting off until you can completely feel your body." She murmured.

Naerimo sighed. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Fortunately, where Kenta had them imprisoned was not too far from the Cloud Village. They reached the village in a few hours and reported to the Raikage. Kimiko nodded and gave the two of them a hug with a thanks before leaving with the Raikage. Naerimo and Rizna walked out of the blue building.

"So, rice date?" Naerimo smirked, continuing to look ahead.

Rizna laughed nervously. "I-I'd love to but… I have something I need to do…"

Naerimo turned to look at her questioningly. "Why did you change your mind?" He asked.

Rizna shook her head. "I remembered something I need to do at home.." She murmured, not meeting his gaze.

"You can just say no, Rizna." Naerimo murmured and ran is hand through his hair.

"I want to, Naerimo, honest." She murmured.

Naerimo sighed. "Are you wanting to go later, then?" He murmured, suddenly feeling awkward.

She smiled and nodded. "O-Of course I do."

He glanced at her expression and saw through her fake smile. He sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind, it's fine." He murmured. "If there is something you need to do, we can reschedule another time, or if you change your mind…" He mumbled on and picked up the pace. "I'll see you around then."

Rizna sighed and frowned as she headed towards her home. She ignored her sisters and went straight to her room, changing from the grey clothes and into her own before packing up a bag. She took off her headband and left it on her bed as she left her home out the window to avoid her sisters. By the time she reached outside it had grown dark. She could see the rays of the sun disappearing over the mountains. She sighed deeply as she jumped down from the roof and headed towards the gates of the village, keeping her eyes peeled for villagers and jounin.

"R-Rizna?" Naerimo asked, raising a brow with suspicion at her sneaking around.

Rizna's eyes widened as she slowly turned to face Naerimo holding a bag of groceries. She sighed and lowered her head, her shoulders slumping. "H-Hi…" She murmured.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"M-Mission." She lied, giving him a fake smile.

"Without your headband?" He asked, waving his hand forward towards his own neck.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't feel like wearing it. That okay with you?"

His brows furrowed. "Rizna, where are you really going?" He asked, taking a step closer.

Rizna turned her gaze away from his. "I'm leaving…" She muttered.

"W-why?" He asked, taken off guard.

"Being locked up in that cell reminded me of how much I hate being the Raikage's eldest daughter. I want nothing to do with him, and as long as I live in this village, I'm trapped by his rules."

Naerimo's lips turned down into a frown. "That's no reason to run from it all, Rizna." He murmured, slowly moving forward.

She shook her head. "You try living under his rules. I can't even marry anyone below his standards…" She murmured, lowering her head further.

His face twisted in confusion. "Is there someone below his standards you have in mind especially?" He asked. The connection that he shared with Rizna right off the bat told him that she did indeed have someone she favoured that was indeed below the Raikage's standards. Naerimo wasn't wealthy in any manner, and he had no invaluable kekkei genkai. He was a plain jounin with a squad of three, nothing more.

Rizna turned around and sighed. "Of course there is…" She whispered. "But it doesn't matter." She shook her head and resumed walking towards the village gates.

Naerimo began to walk after her. "It does matter." He said and ran up ahead to block her path. "You can't leave."

Rizna frowned as she searched his eyes. "Naerimo.. Please just move. You don't understand…"

Naerimo shook his head. "If you only result to running away from your problems, they won't get better. Trust me, Rizna. I can't fully know your feelings towards your father and wanting to run away, but running away is not the best option." His voice began to sound urgent and he searched her eyes.

Rizna closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Then tell me what to do! I'm lost and confused! My mother died a few years ago! I don't have her advice anymore…" She shouted, her body trembling as she clenched her fists.

Naerimo frowned. "I…" He lowered his head. "I don't know… but running away only causes more pain." He whispered.

"Then tell me…" She whispered, lifting her head. "Tell me what you would do if you were me."

Naerimo lifted his face slightly, peering through his bangs at Rizna. "Have you faced your father about these problems?"

Rizna narrowed her eyes. "I've tried in the past, but he refuses to listen to me."

Naerimo sighed. "I…don't know, Rizna." He stepped forward, dropping his grocery bag. "But you can't run." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You're stronger than that."

Her eyes widened as her body froze in his arms. "N-Naerimo… p-please don't do this to me…" She whispered.

Naerimo shook his head and embraced her tightly. "Don't do this to _me_." He murmured.

Rizna shook her head. "I-I can't remain here, Naerimo… not under his rule… I can't take it… you're making this harder for me…"

He frowned and stroked her hair. "What would you do out there? Where would you go? You'd be considered a rogue - betraying your village."

Rizna bit her lip as she let out a shaky breath. "It'd be worth it…"

Naerimo shook his head. "Please, don't." He whispered, his voice sounding shaky.

Tears started to brim in her eyes as she slowly lowered her head on his shoulder. "B-But I don't want to stay here with my father!" She shouted into his shoulder.

Naerimo lowered his head to lean on her shoulder. He didn't want to let go of her, but he didn't know what to say either. Rizna allowed herself to melt in his arms for a few moments before struggling to escape his hold. Finally, Naerimo let her go and stepped back, a frown plastered on his face.

"What about everyone who loves you, Rizna?" He paused for a moment and diverted his eyes. "Especially me."

Her eyes widened as she searched his face. "L-Love me? You barely know me…"

Naerimo let out a short laugh and rolled his eyes. "I know, crazy." He murmured. "I never expected it coming myself. I thought it would be fun to maybe mess around with the Raikage's daughter for a bit, but then suddenly I was placed on a mission with you…" He laughed again. "It's ridiculous…the heart, I mean." He whispered.

Her face twisted in confusion. "Y-You mean… when you bought that rice for me… you're first intentions were to play with me?" She gritted her teeth.

Naerimo sighed. "At first, it was." He paused. "And I'm ashamed to admit I'm like the filthy worms of this world." He lowered his head.

Tears slipped from her eyes as she glared at him, shaking her head. "I knew I couldn't trust men." She hissed, walking towards him and then moving around him.

Naerimo caught her wrist and turned her back around. "Some men are pathetic, Rizna." He whispered. "But there are some genuine; and I know you will find someone." He whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't be that guy."

More tears slipped from her eyes. "I-I thought you were the one… then you prove to me you are as everyone else is!"

Tears brimmed the corner of Naerimo's eyes but he forced them back. "I'm…sorry." He whispered, conflicting over whether or not to let her wrist go.

Rizna shook her head as she ripped her wrist from his hold. "Wh-Why? Why do all men have to be the same! Why is toying with females hearts such a game? I hate men! Leave me alone… please!" She sobbed.

Naerimo shook his head. "I don't know why some make it a game, and I have no idea what got into me." He whispered. "And I know I can't take back your hurt."

She shook her head. "S-Save it… I actually thought you were different." She hissed before turning and walking off briskly.

Naerimo stared after her as she walked away. He glanced down at his groceries and frowned. He felt completely and utterly stupid and ashamed of himself. He had made the biggest mistake of his life with the thoughts that maybe, just maybe, when so many other men have tried to take her as their own and failed, he could succeed. But it was a game then; until he was finally able to get to know her. Her figure disappeared further and further, and Naerimo continued to watch.

He shook his head and went to pick up his groceries when his legs began to run. He was running after her, and quickly. In less than a minute, Naerimo an up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso, burying his face into her back. "I'm sorry, Rizna. I never meant to hurt you. I don't want to ever hurt you again!" He stated and embraced her tightly.

Rizna had been crying silently the whole time she walked away. She was taken off guard when Naerimo wrapped his arms around her. Her body trembled as she bit her lip, shaking her head. "I-I don't care what you say… I'm done with lies. Let me go." She whispered, her voice trembling.

Naerimo shook his head. "I've made way too many mistakes in my life, and this is one mistake I'm refusing to run from. I want to make this right." He murmured. "Please, forgive me. I've been so horrible, and I'm terribly sorry. Please, Rizna…" Tears were now falling from his eyes and his body shook.

Rizna's eyes widened as she felt tears hit the back of her neck. She sobbed more as she lowered her head. "E-Even if I forgive you… that wont change my problems here in the village…" She whispered, letting out a shaky breath.

Naerimo nodded. "I can help you, Rizna. I will do anything to help you." He whispered.

She shook her head and sobbed. "Y-you can't change my bloodline…"

Naerimo frowned. "I know I can't." He murmured. "Neither could I." He whispered.

Rizna's knees shook as she slowly slipped to the ground, moving her hands over her eyes as more sobs took over her. Naerimo dropped as well and pulled her back into his body. "It'll be alright…" He whispered, and rocked slightly as he tightened his embrace.

Rizna cried for a while before she finally calmed down. She let out a shaky breath as she looked over the ground, Naerimo's arms still wrapped around her. "I-I…" She lowered her head. "I forgive you, Naerimo… but I cannot remain in this village…"

"Then I'm coming with you until I can change your mind." He murmured.

She laughed softly. "You'll never change my mind. As soon as I step from this village without my headband, I will be a rogue. You do not want that, Naerimo…"

"You're right, I don't." He murmured.

"That's why you will remain here." She murmured.

He shook his head. "I can't."

She sighed. "You can't come with me, Naerimo. I refuse to allow you to destroy your life over my own issues."

Naerimo shook his head. "I have a mission, I'm allowed to go." He whispered.

"And if you don't do that mission, my father will send a search party for you."

Naerimo nodded and nuzzled his face into her back. "I will complete the mission." He murmured into her back.

Her eyes widened and then closed with a sigh. "You're making your own mission to bring me back here…"

Naerimo chuckled. "Of course." He whispered.

Rizna shook her head. "I'm not coming back. There is nothing here for me. My sisters are far too brainwashed to even see through who my father really is…"

"I'm here, am I not?" Naerimo whispered.

Rizna sighed.. "I've been over this. I cannot be with you-"

Naerimo turned her body slightly and pushed his lips against hers. He watched her through slightly parted eyes. Rizna's eyes widened as she searched his face. His breathing deepen as he hugged her tightly, not parting. Slowly she turned her body to face him and closed her eyes, moving her arms around his neck. His eyes closed as well.

After a few moments, Rizna slowly pulled back and searched his face, a faint blush covering her cheeks. He swallowed and let out a long breath.

"I'm pretty sure the Raikage _will_ change his mind." Naerimo stated, a feeling of force behind his words.

Rizna smiled slightly. "I-I can't stay, Naerimo… I know nothing you do will change his mind. You and I cannot be together as long as I'm his daughter." She whispered.

Naerimo shrugged. "You cannot stop love." He said and shrugged again. "As cheesy as it sounds."

Rizna rolled her eyes playfully. "But my father will not see it as such. If I do not marry by my next birthday, he will set up an arranged marriage for me."

"Then marry me." He stated.

Her eyes widened before she shook her head. "I-I… he wont allow it, Naerimo…"

Naerimo shook his head. "Marry me, Rizna." He whispered.

Rizna searched his face and sighed. "I-I want to but…"

Naerimo pressed his lips softly to hers. "That's all I need to hear." He whispered.

Rizna sighed before smirking. "You'd have to marry me in a different village."

Naerimo sighed and pulled back, shaking his head. "As I said, my mission is to bring you back, even if that means as my wife."

Rizna's face heated up as she avoided his gaze. "B-But you still barely know me, Naerimo…"

Naerimo sighed. "I know, crazy, right?"

She shook her head. "I'll make you a deal, Naerimo."

"Hm?" Naerimo asked.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll come back to this village if, and only if, you get to know me really well and make me your wife." She whispered.

Naerimo's blank expression soon turned into determination. "Deal." He whispered and placed his hands on both sides of her face. "Perfect. Deal." He murmured and placed his lips to her cheek before moving his mouth to her ear. "But you can't shut me out at any time."

She smirked. "Deal. But I will not marry you until I feel like we know each other inside and out." She whispered.

Naerimo nodded. "Alright." He whispered and brought her into another embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

After Naerimo had retrieved a few things from his apartment, the two of them left the village, one determined to bring the other back and the other hoping to never return. They walked in comfortable silence for a while when the sun began to peak over the horizon.

Rizna sighed as she looked up at Naerimo. "So, have you ever dated anyone before?" She asked with a smirk.

Naerimo shrugged. "Yeah…" He murmured. "But I'm ashamed to say I was never actually interested in them. They were simply a way of covering up what I disliked about myself."

Rizna sighed. "You're an odd one, Naerimo…"

Naerimo glanced at Rizna. "Thank you…?" He paused. "From what the village understands, you've never dated anyone. Was there ever anyone of secrecy, or any that interested you?"

Rizna laughed. "Nope. My father tried to force men at my feet, but I refused. I dislike men, remember? Why would I date in secret?"

Naerimo shrugged. "Just curious." He whispered. "Besides, I'd say you're lying."

Rizna scoffed. "Why would you think that?'

Naerimo smirked and turned to walk backwards in front of her. "You're interested in me, and it's a secret."

Rizna sighed before smirking. "You're just being a smart ass."

"I'm being _truthful_." He smiled.

Rizna rolled her eyes playfully. "And you better always be as such with me."

Naerimo nodded. "I will be." He said and slowed down, causing her to slow down as well. He wrapped his arms around her for a few moments before they continued on their way. She laughed softly and took his hand in her own, entwining their fingers together.

"Did your father do anything to you besides lock you in a cell?" Naerimo asked after a few minutes.

Rizna lowered her head. "Not… him directly… he ordered jounin to beat me… again, saying it'd "make me stronger"."

Naerimo frowned. "Are those jounin still back at the village?" He asked.

Rizna bit her lip and nodded slowly. He frowned and turned away slightly. "Do they still acknowledge you?"

Rizna shrugged. "Not really. One guy always smirks at me though…"

Naerimo gritted his teeth. "They didn't…do anything other then beat you?" He murmured.

Rizna turned her face away and kept silent. Naerimo paused and pulled her to him, embracing her gently. "I'm so sorry." He murmured and stroked her hair.

"D-Does that help support my reasons of not going back?" She murmured into his chest.

Naerimo lowered his head and sighed. "We need a new Raikage." He stated.

Rizna sighed. "You're really not gonna give up, are you?"

Naerimo sighed. "Running from the village is more important than someone just leaving, especially the Raikage's own family. It's more then just becoming a rogue. It's complete betrayal of the village, of your own people and of your own name." He murmured. "It isn't as easy to just run away and everything remaining fine." He held her tighter. "I'll protect you from them all, Rizna. From the Raikage, and from those jounin. They will never touch you, ever again." He pulled back and frowned. "I'll respect your space, Rizna, and I'll protect that space."

Rizna sighed. "Naerimo… are you aware that my fathers intentions was to make my husband the new Raikage?"

Naerimo's eyebrow rose. "He…was?" He asked in confusion and suddenly shook his head, chuckling slightly. "I doubt he'd make someone "not of his standards" the new Raikage."

Rizna laughed and nodded. "Another reason why I say he will not like us being together… let alone married."

Naerimo shrugged. "He will have to deal with it." He chuckled and began to walk again.

Rizna followed him closely. "So, where do we go then? You have a lot of time to get to know me." she smirked.

Naerimo chuckled. "And vice versa." He murmured.

She smiled slightly. "So, where do we go while we get to know one another? Travel the lands?" She chuckled.

Naerimo shrugged. "I was under the impression that you were the one leaving, not me."

She laughed nervously. "I didn't actually have a destination… just any village that would accept me."

Naerimo sighed. "What were you going to do for food, and shelter and protection?" He asked.

She laughed again. "I am the Raikage's daughter. I have tones of cash." She smirked. "As for protection, I was going to rely on myself…"

Naerimo sighed. "But you had no place in mind."

"Point?" She asked, looking up at him. "I was going to give myself a fake name and cover my markings so no one would realize who I am. I was going to cut my hair even if I had to…"

Naerimo frowned. "Don't do that."

She smirked. "You like my long hair?"

He reached up to scratch his head. "Yeah…I guess."

She laughed. "Well, now that you're with me, I don't have to go to any village. So if any jounin from any other village see me and question me, you can say you found me and plan on taking me back. I'm sure word of my running away will leak to other villages quite quickly…"

Naerimo nodded his head. "And I will be returning you." He smirked. "On different terms."

She laughed slightly. "Still need to figure me out and marry me before I return." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Naerimo nodded. After walking a few more paces, he slowed down and sat on the edge of the path. "We should rest after walking for so long."

She laughed and turned to face him. "Oh really? Rest up now then. Father will send jounin after me once he realizes I'm gone. We will be running for a while."

Naerimo nodded and patted the ground beside him. "Meanwhile, I have questions." He smirked.

Rizna smirked in return as she moved to sit beside him, pulling off her backpack and setting it beside her. "Like what?" She asked, turning her gaze to meet his.

"What was your mother like?"

Rizna blinked in shock. "Y-You never met her?"

Naerimo laughed. "Well, I have, but I'm speaking about from your perspective. Under the surface, not the face Tsumito."

Rizna blushed faintly as she looked down at her lap. "My mother was caring. She always went against everything father put me through, though, she never won clearly. She was like my best friend… always there when I needed her. I actually got my dice-jutsu from her bloodline - my sisters don't possess it."

Naerimo smiled softly. "What about your sisters? How's your relationship with them?"

Rizna smiled. "My sisters are a pain… after mother passed away, the motherly role fell to me. We all got along quite well, but I always had a secret hatred towards them because father has never caused them any harm or gave them any harsh rules like how I have to follow."

Naerimo nodded. "I was suppose to have a young sister, but she died at birth." He frowned.

"I'm sorry." Rizna whispered. "But I envy only children."

Naerimo shrugged. "My mother died shortly after giving birth to my sister due to complications, and my father became bitter. He didn't realize it - actually, he refused to admit any of his emotions." He sighed. "He became abusive, but not outright." Naerimo said.

Rizna frowned and touched his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry… again. I didn't realize…" She murmured.

Naerimo shrugged. "I mean, I've learned a lot over it all. He pushed me to the brink everyday of my life, and beat me down until I couldn't move. We became bitter towards each other, and I just kept running away. I fell into a problem pattern, and just kept running, everything chasing behind me." He frowned and turned to look at Rizna. "It was only three years ago when I finally worked up the courage to face it all. It was too late with my father. He didn't have anyone he could inflict his anger on, so he killed himself." Naerimo sighed. "I regret all of it."

Rizna searched his eyes with a frown. "S-So that's why you refused to let me leave as things were…" She murmured.

Naerimo nodded. "You still have your sisters, despite their brainwashing, and the Raikage will always be your father. You still have a squad of young genin that looked up to you, and now you have someone special, who shares a mutual love." He said softly.

Rizna sighed and lowered her head. "Naerimo… the day you return me, will be one of the worst days of our lives. Father will try to pull us apart, I will probably be thrown into a cell again… the village will hate us.."

Naerimo shook his head. "If that happens, then a lot of villagers will be upset."

Rizna puffed out her cheeks and sighed. "No. My father has basically all the village brainwashed as well…"

Naerimo smirked. "He didn't have me brainwashed."

She smirked. "That's why I said _basically_."

Naerimo sighed. "We'll hope for the best."

Rizna reached down to take his hand in hers. "When we return, I refuse to let go of your hand…"

Naerimo smiled. "And I'll fight for my wife."

She blushed and laughed. "You better."

He chuckled and laid back onto the grass. "Well, we have a lifetime...tell me everything."

She turned to look at him. "I-I don't know what everything is. I need specifics…"

Naerimo sighed and moved his arms behind his head and he stared up at the sky. "What's your favourite colour?"

She giggled as she looked at him. "Fuchsia."

"Food?"

Rizna shook her head. "No, no. You ask, I answer and you answer, then ask a new one." She smirked.

Naerimo sighed. "Don't have one. Food?"

Rizna gave him a blank look before sighing. "Rice."

He smirked. "Same. Place?"

Rizna laughed. "No idea."

"My parents took me to the Land of Fire when I was little. They took me to this one place in the middle of the forest and it had this beautiful waterfall. I remember standing on top of the rocks at the top and looking down at the water falling below. It was quite nice; it was the last exciting thing we did when my mother was alive." He smiled slightly at the memory and closed his eyes to envision it more.

After a few seconds he reopened his eyes. "Do you like to read?"

Rizna shrugged. "Yeah, kinda."

"What kind of books?"

Rizna smiled. "I like reading about clan histories."

He nodded. "It interests me, but I guess I'm kind of envious that I don't have a kekkei genkai." He shrugged. "Makes me feel a little useless." He chuckled and shrugged.

Rizna smiled and shook her head. "I've never wanted a kekkei genkai. I much prefer not having one."

Naerimo shrugged. "I wouldn't mind one." He chuckled.

"What do you dream about?"

Rizna laughed and blushed as she moved to lay down beside him, her eyes now locked on the sky. "What do I dream about?" She shook her head. "I am a girl… I dream about being married with children." She murmured.

Naerimo glanced over at Rizna and smiled. "Interesting."

She blushed more. "Wh-What about you?"

He chuckled. "I'm a man, I dream about the weirdest things."

Rizna laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I have weird dreams too… but what do you really dream about as far as the future goes?"

Naerimo shrugged. "I never really thought of the future until I asked you to marry me." He laughed. "I was just living life as it walked along."

"Then why take such a step ahead by asking me?" She asked, searching his face.

Naerimo shrugged and chuckled. "I felt like a daredevil? Challenging the future instead of befriending it." He paused. "Besides, I can't think of you with any other guy." He murmured. "I wouldn't want to accept it."

Rizna blushed and moved to rest her head on his chest. "You know being with me will come with dangers. There are possibilities of getting caught up in situations like we did on the mission with Kimiko…"

Naerimo shrugged. "That won't stop me."

She smiled softly. "You're so determined…"

He chuckled and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head. "O-Of course not. It proves to me that you really do have strong feelings for me and that I can trust you…its just all still new to me…" She whispered softly.

He smiled. "It's new to me too…" He murmured. "I guess part of it is because we both kind of come from an abusive background. I can sort of relate to you."

She smiled and nodded. "Just remember though… when I start to get annoying, just remember you put yourself with me." She smirked.

Naerimo shook his head and sighed. "Favourite animal?"

"Rabbit."

"I think turtles are pretty cool."

She laughed.

"What exactly do you think of me?" Naerimo murmured.

Rizna blushed and smiled softly. "Well, up until you told me I was first a game… I thought you were kind and sweet. You have a good sense of humour, and I have to admit… you're quite the looker…" She murmured, her face heating up more as she close her eyes.

Naerimo chuckled. "I get that a lot."

Rizna laughed. "Yet you decide to commit yourself to me…"

Naerimo shrugged. "Only you flatter me." He laughed. "Go on."

Rizna blushed more. "You're attraction to me has no connection to my status though?" She murmured.

"It did at first… but now I don't care. And you didn't continue from the last question." He chuckled.

She blushed. "I-I had a question of my own, alright?" She murmured. "I-I dunno what else to say… you just make me feel different. I don't fear you like I fear other men. Wh-When we were locked in the cell, you kept your priorities on Kimiko and I rather than yourself…"

Naerimo nodded slightly. "Shinobi have to be ready to give their lives as devotion to their village." He murmured.

Rizna shrugged. "I've been on many missions, but you're the first male to have actually shown that to me."

Naerimo sighed and shook his head. "What do you think of Kimiko?"

"What do you mean? She's a Sansetto, a vampire. I fear her."

Naerimo nodded. "What was going through your mind when she bit me?" He absently reached up to feel where her fangs had penetrated.

Rizna laughed. "What do you think I was thinking? I choked her for it…"

"Exactly. What was going through your mind?"

Rizna blushed. "I-I… I don't know… it pissed me off."

Naerimo raised a brow. Rizna sighed. "F-First she did it to me, and I had to stop her from attacking you the first time… and then she bit you… I-I dunno, after everything that had happened, it made me angry."

"I didn't know what happened when she bit you. I thought you were going to die…or something…" He murmured. "I didn't think it would hurt as bad as it did."

She shrugged. "I sure thought I was going to die when I realized I had no control of my body any longer."

Naerimo nodded. "I felt like I was going to die as well, despite knowing I wouldn't."

She laughed. "Maybe that's why I snapped at her… because I knew the pain it caused you."

He nodded. After a few moments he reached for her wrist and brought it up to his face to look at the wounds. "What would you do if I was part of the Sansetto clan?" He asked and pretended to go and bite her wrist where Kimiko bit her.

Rizna smirked. "I know you're lying. We just had a conversation about you not being from a clan or having a kekkei genkai."

Naerimo shrugged and placed his teeth to her flesh. "I can't imagine having fangs, and sinking them into flesh." Instead her kissed her wrist and let go of it.

She chuckled and smiled. "I prefer your lips against my wrist than fangs anyway…"

He chuckled. "I would imagine so."

She smiled and looked up at the clouds passing by. "So… how long do we plan on laying here?" She giggled.

Naerimo shrugged. "Are you good?"

Rizna nodded as she sat up. She moved to her feet and swung her backpack back over her shoulders. "I hope you didn't leave your headband behind..." She murmured to him.

Naerimo shook his head. "I have it in my bag." He smiled.

She nodded. "Good. Don't want the village thinking you followed me willingly." She smirked before winking at him.

Naerimo chuckled. "I'm only preforming my duties to the Cloud Village." He winked. "Who wouldn't be willing?"

She smiled. "I'm hoping that by the time you marry me, taking me back to the Cloud Village won't matter to you anymore..." She murmured, heading down the path.

Naerimo sighed and followed closely behind her. "What direction are you heading in?"

Rizna laughed and shrugged. "I'm just going where my feet lead me." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "That alright with you, my..." She smirked. "Near future fiance?"

Naerimo raised a brow and chuckled. "Well, why not travel the lands and see what happens?" He asked.

She laughed. "How about we visit the place in the Land of Fire you visited as a child?" She smiled at him. "I'd love to see it."

Naerimo smiled softly. "Sounds like a good idea."

Rizna grinned as she looked back ahead. "So, what exactly is your jutsu, Naerimo. It kinda confuses me." She laughed.

Naerimo shrugged. "As soon as I lock eyes with someone, I can control their body; make them do anything I like. I can't make them say or think anything I want them to, it's just the action part I can control." He shrugged again. "That's my main jutsu I use; I usually just make others kill...th-themselves." He turned his eyes to the ground as his memory flooded back to his father. Someone had once told him that the forced suicide he inflicts on others must relate to his memories of his father, but he refused to believe it.

Rizna nodded slowly. "So.. the jutsu you used to break the chakra chains in that cell, does that mean your other jutsu is an earth style?" She asked.

Naerimo shook his head. "I wish." He murmured. "I have a few jutsu's that give me super strength. I'm also somewhat of a water user."

Rizna smiled. "Cool. I'm very limited to the jutsu I use. I only have twevle different kinds I can use. I also learned some medical-jutsu, but I haven't used it in a long time." She shrugged. "Besides that I just use taijutsu."

Naerimo nodded. "Two of twelve I have witnessed, and sort of - but not really - a third one." He smirked.

She laughed. "That's because I've only used three since we met. Ice-style, fire-style, and... I don't even know what to call the diamond arm thing." She laughed nervously.

"Rock?" He chuckled and shrugged. "You're going to have to show me your jutsu's...all of them, sometime."

Rizna smiled and glanced over her shoulder to look at him. "We have the rest of our lives."

Naerimo chuckled and shook his head as he follwed along after her. A few hours later, Naerimo led her to the special place where his parents took him when he was only five years old. The waterfall continued to rush as it had in the past, rushing over the edge of the cliff into the water below. He smiled softly and looked over the edge. "Just be careful." He said before taking a seat on the edge with his feet dangling in the water.

Rizna smiled brightly as she dropped her bag and looked around the area. It reminded her of a dream she had once, but had never expiericed a place so beautiful. It took her breath away. She moved to sit beside Naerimo, looking over at him and smiling softly. "I'd never come to a place like this had you not come with me, so thank you." She blushed faintly, turning her face to the waters surface as she looked over her appearance. "Maybe I should cover my markings..." She murmured.

Naerimo shook his head and traced the markings over her arms with the tip of his index finger. "You'd be covering up who you are." He murmured.

She laughed softly. "But who I am puts you and I in danger."

He shook his head. "No." He murmured.

She looked up to meet his gaze. "Not yet, but it will be soon..."

He shook his head again and turned to look out over the treetops. In the far distance her could see the top of the Konoha Village gates, but they were faint in the distance. Rizna moved her hand to rest over top of his. "N-Naerimo..." She murmured, keeping her eyes away from meeting his gaze. "Wh-What if you regret the decision you made... following me out of the village, asking me to marry you.. what if you find out you made a mistake?" She muttered.

"It woudln't be anything new." He murmured. "I've made so many mistakes in my life, and the biggest mistake would have been to let you go. I went with my gut feeling which told me to run after you, and I'm sticking to it." He muttered.

She sighed deeply. "Did your gut tell you to play with my heart when you first saw me?" She murmured, her voice hardly a whisper.

"My gut wasn't attached to my heart at the time." He shrugged and smiled softly.

Rizna searched his eyes before closing her own, pulling her hand back to her lap. "What makes you think I'd be a good wife anyway?" She muttered.

Naerimo shrugged. "I can't say right away...I'm still getting to know you better." He winked. "But what I can say is that you're a hard worker, you're nice and gentle to all the villagers, you put people before yourself, good sense of humour..." His voice trailed off. "And you're still a mystery that I need to figure out." He shrugged.

She laughed slightly as she turned to look at him again. "Do you like puzzles, Naerimo?"

His brow rose. "As long as the puzzle isn't impossible to complete."

She smiled. "I'm not impossible to figure out. I'm actually quite easy once I allow you in, and I already promised never to shut you out." She winked.

He let out a short breath of air and smiled softly before turning to look back out over the scenery. "You're like the scene out there; you look at it, and it takes your breath away. It's beautiful, and you know what to expect below the surface, yet unless you're actually down there, you will never be able to experience the animals, the plants, the true beauty of what is actually there."

Rizna's eyes widened as she slowly looked from the scene to search his face. "Th-That's... the nicest thing anyone has said to me..." She whispered, giving him a soft smile.

A bird flew over top of the two and Naerimo laid back to watch as it flew. He watched as it began to circle the two, squaking a few times before flying away. Naerimo narrowed his eyes at the retreating bird and sat up once again.

"We...should leave." Naerimo murmured and grabbed her wrist, beginning to walk for the path.

Rizna's face twisted in confusion as she grabbed her backpack and put it back on her shoulders as the two headed down the path. "Why are we leaving so suddenly?" She murmured.

"I think someone might be-"

A man stepped out into the path one hundred yards away. Naerimo narrowed his eyes and turned back, heading back up the path. He could hear feet behind him gaining on them and he began to run with Rizna up the path. When they returned to the corner of the outting beside the cliff and the river, a few ninja joined them, especially the man from the path.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, well, well." The man chuckled. Naerimo indentified the man as Hiroshi, one of the Raikage's special men. He looked over at Rizna and smirked as he carefully studied her. "Where were you planning on going, Rizna?" He chuckled and stepped forward slightly.

Rizna clenched her fists as she gritted her teeth. "You..." She hissed. "How dare you come near me. Go back and leave me alone." She murmured, her body starting to tremble.

Naerimo stepped forward. "I'm already on this mission." He stated, narrowing his eyes at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Really? Helping Rizna escape? That's your mission?"

Naerimo shook his head. "I'll be bringing her back."

"Then come along, Naerimo. We'll assist in your escorting."

Narimo shook his head. "I'm doing it without force."

"Is that so? Were you just going to hang around until she finally says she wants to return?"

Naerimo shook his head. "I'm trying to help her understand this is the wrong idea. She will be coming back, and it will be by her own accord."

Hiroshi chuckled and shook his head. "You see, the Raikage wants his daughter home...now." He stated and nodded towards the two. "Take them."

A few jounin from around the two, even on the other side of the river began to walk forward, pulling kunai and getting ready to use any force in which they would need to. Naerimo narrowed his eyes and looked around at the group of jounin; there were six jounin that were walking towards them, five were standing back, waiting to be back-up if they needed to, and Hiroshi who stood with a smirk while he watched.

Naerimo shook his head and took a step back, shielding Rizna. "Do you trust me?" He whispered.

Rizna's heart was beating fast as she looked around at all the jounin. She looked up to Naerimo and nodded. "I-I trust you." She whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Naerimo nodded slowly before swiftly, and quickly, grabbing Rizna's wrist and pulling her over the edge of the cliff. The jounin all rushed to the side and stared down as they fell. Hiroshi kicked the dirt. "Go! Get down there right now!"

Naerimo turned to face down and grabbed Rizna's arm, flipping her straight as they crashed into the water below. Rizna gasped as she kicked her feet to reach the surface. She coughed up water as she looked around for Naerimo. "N-Naerimo!" She gasped, looking around franitcally.

Naerimo eventually made his way to the surface, a few feet from Rizna. He nodded towards the waters edge. When they reached the side and pulled themself out, Naerimo looked up to see Hiroshi looking down at them, the smirk still on his face.

"You can't escape!" He shouted before tipping over the edge and running down the side. A few others followed close by. Naerimo grabbed Rizna's wrist and began to run.

"N-Naerimo! H-He's the one..." She murmured as she stumbled to follow Naerimo.

"Huh?" Naerimo called back over his shoulder.

Rizna bit her lip. "H-Hiroshi was the one who... did that stuff to me when I was in the cell.." She murmured, her tone filled of pain and sorrow as the memories washed over her.

Naerimo gritted his teeth. _I could tell by the way he looked at you..._

He shook his head and continued to run. When they came across a large rock, Naerimo stopped, made a few hand seals and thrusted his hand against the side, blowing out a crater where they could hide. He pulled her into the rock and pressed the two of the up against the far side. "Try to suppress your chakra." He whispered and closed his eyes, calming his breath.

Rizna gulped as she closed her eyes as well. She grabbed Naerimo's arm as she held onto tightly. Her breathing was still ragged and her heart pounding - she hadn't been this scared in years. Naerimo wrapped his arm around Rizna's shoulder and placed his hand gently over her mouth, holding her closely. They heard footsteps run past, and after a few minutes he finally relaxed and pulled his hand away. "You okay?" He whispered.

She nodded slowly. "I... I can't believe you're going this far for me... I-I thought you were going to hand me over..." She whispered back.

Naerimo shook his head. "I...wouldn't have just handed you over. Besides, I didn't like the way he looked at you." He murmured.

Rizna frowned and buried her face into his chest. "I-I hate that man more than I hate my father..." She murmured.

Naerimo nodded and wrapped his arms around Rizna's shoulder. "He won't touch you ever again." He murmured.

Rizna gave a weak smile as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "How long will we need to hide here for?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

Naerimo shrugged. "I...don't know. I want to make sure they're gone before we leave." He whispered and placed his hand gently on the back of her head.

Rizna stayed silent for a few moments, listening to their breathing and the sounds outside. Finally she let out a deep breath and moved to kiss Naerimo's cheek. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

Finally, Naerimo stood and pulled Rizna up with him. He peaked outside the giant rock crater before sneaking along. He couldn't feel anyones presence, or chakra. After a few minutes of running away, Naerimo finally settled down to a walk. Rizna nervously played with the ends of her hair as she walked along side Naerimo. She knew leaving the village would pose as a challenge, but she had never wanted to bring Naerimo into it. It made her feel guilty - she knew neither of their lives would be the same once they left those village gates.

Not too much was said as they made their way to the Konoha gates. Fortunately, no word had gotten around about Rizna's disappearance and they were allowed in to the village. "Are you hungry?" Naerimo asked.

She nodded slowly as she looked up at Naerimo. "A bit.."

He nodded and they both made their way to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. After ordering, Naerimo turned to Rizna and chuckled. "It's not rice...but it'll work." He chuckled.

She gave a weak smile before picking up her chopsticks. "Thank you." She whispered, shoving a mouthful of noodles into her mouth.

"My pleasure." He winked and began to eat his own.

"Kakashi-sensai! You promised you'd pay!" A blonde hair male said with a voice that made him sound like he was shouting.

"Be grateful, idiot!" A pink hair girl shouted and clonked the blonde on the head.

The grey haired male indentified as Kakashi shrugged. "I forgot my wallet." He laughed.

The blonde groaned. "I was saving my money." He pouted.

Rizna looked over at the three and laughed softly. She looked to Naerimo and motioned towards the blonde. "Isn't that the nine-tails jinchuriki?" She whispered.

Naerimo nodded. "I think so." He murmured and turned to look at the three. "Are you three in trouble?" He asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Kakakshi-sensai has lost his brain."

Naerimo chuckled and pulled his wallet out, handing a few bills out to the Ichiraku Ramen owner. "Keep the change." He said.

The three stared at Naerimo for a few seconds, and Naerimo smiled back. "You can save your money, Naruto." Naerimo said.

The pink haired girl smacked Naruto on the head again. "Say thanks!"

"I was going to, Sakura-chan!" He shouted back and turned to look at Naerimo, still baffled. "T-thanks." He said.

Naerimo nodded. "No problem."

"Hiro, Rizna." Kakashi spoke calmly, his one visible eye studying Rizna carefully.

"The Raikages daughter?" Sakura asked, her mouth parting slightly as he glanced at Kakakshi before looking at Rizna again.

"R-Raikages...?" Naruto gasped.

Rizna's eyes widened as she looked over the three - it was final, she had to cover her markings. "Y-Yes... please don't make my presence a big deal..." She murmured.

Kakashi shook his head. "It's not every day the Raikage's daughter visits Konohagakure."

Naerimo sighed. "We only need a place to stay tonight, and we're gone tomorrow."

Kakashi's eyed Naerimo carefully. "We're on a mission, and Konohagakure was along the way." Naerimo smiled.

Kakashi nodded and turned to Naruto. "You good?"

Naruto nodded his head. "At least this guy here had his wallet."

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Remember, tomorrow at noon - sharp." He said before leaving.

"By noon, you mean five in the evening." Naruto sighed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why don't you not show up for an hour or so? Two hours with Sasuke..." Sakura sighed before standing and leaving the shop.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto grumbled under his breath before standing and leaving himself.

Naerimo stared at there table for a few seconds before slowly turning to look at Rizna. "I think the Jinchuuriki is a little jealous."

Rizna laughed and nodded. "Seems so." She finished off her ramen and spun around in her chair to look at the village. "I have a feeling we will need to leave early in the morning to avoid getting caught." She murmured with a sigh, lowering her head.

Naerimo nodded. Once he finished the two of them left to find a place to stay. It wasn't hard to find a nice Inn and Naerimo paid for a room with two seperate beds. She sat on his bed as she eyed him closely. "I don't get how I keep allowing you to pay things for me..." She murmured. "I have money of my own..."

Naerimo smirked. "Get use to it...you're going to be my wife eventually." He chuckled as he looked around the room.

Rizna blushed more as she diverted her gaze to the ground. "I don't want to make you broke... your wife or not..." She murmured.

Naerimo shrugged. "I have a little money saved up." He chuckled.

Rizna sighed. "At least let me help pay for stuff. I have a lot of money with me..." She murmured.

Naerimo sighed. "As much as I would hate for you to, it would be helpful." He frowned and made his way to sit beside her. "Unless..." He moved to kneel in front of her. "You agree to marry me now." He pouted slightly.

Rizna blushed and sighed. "Do you know me inside and out yet?" She smirked.

Naerimo shrugged. "It'll take a lifetime to know you inside and out, Rizna. Many who marry still don't know each other fully. You marry and there comes a load of things that never was shown." He sighed. "Do you fear marrying me?"

Rizna shook her head. "I do not fear marrying you, Naerimo. I fear returning to my village, and I promised to return once I became your wife..."

Naerimo nodded. "I know you fear returning to the village, but is there anything you're afraid of involving me?" He murmured.

Rizna searched his face and sighed. "I-I don't know..." She turned her face away. "I worry that all this is just another game..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Naerimo frowned and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "It's anything but that now." He murmured. "I'll prove it to you." He whispered and reached up to kissed her cheek.

Rizna turned her face back to look at Naerimo. "How do you intend on proving it to me? By jumping off another cliff to get me away from Hiroshi?" She shook her head. "It will take more than that. How do I know that you don't plan on marrying me to take over the Raikage position, o-or that y-you will.." Rizna closed her eyes and frowned, biting her lip. "I-I really like you Naerimo... I just don't want to find out that in the end, it was all a game..." She whispered.

Naerimo nodded. "I understand." He murmured and moved to sit beside her, caressing her cheek. "I don't care about the Raikage's position. It was never a dream of mine, neither was getting married, yet..." He chuckled slightly. "I'm vowing to prove my loyalty." He murmured and leaned in slightly, moving to kiss her cheek.

She turned her face slightly so she could eye him closely. She gave a soft smile. "I-I do want to fully give my trust to you, Naerimo... b-but you already admitted to toying with me once.." She whispered, searching his eyes.

He nodded. "I wanted to tell you the truth, Rizna. I don't want to lie to you anymore." He shook his head. "I didn't want to hurt you later on."

Rizna smiled softly. "I... apriciate that you told me the truth... but the fact that you did it once makes me question..." She sighed and pulled her face from his. "I... don't want to give my heart to you until I'm sure..."

He nodded and smiled softly. "I hope you don't mind me giving you my heart earlier then that." He chuckled and pulled his hand back, laying back on the bed with his arms behind his head.

Rizna giggled softly and shook her head. "I promise to keep it safe." She whispered, turning to glance over her shoulder to him.

He nodded and sat back up, placing his lips to her cheek again. "So then, what is your biggest pet peeve?"

Rizna smirked. "Liars."

He chuckled and nodded. "So fakes would fit in there too.." He said and stood up, moving to the window. "You know, maybe you're not so hard to figure out after all." His eyes scanned the village streets.

Rizna tilted her head slightly. "You think so, eh?" She climbed to her feet and moved to his side as she looked out the window with him. "How do you figure? You really think you got me figured out so soon?"

Naerimo shrugged. "I think I have a lot of you figured out." His expression didn't change. He stole a quick glance at her face before returning his gaze out the window again.

Rizna turned her body to wrap her arms around Naerimo. "I think I'm going to cover my markings while we're travleing... and put my hair up..." She murmured. "Anything to make my appearence different from what is known as Rizna Hiro..."

Naerimo sighed and moved his arms around her. He moved his hands up to grab her hair and fix it into a messy bun. "If you put it up, a messy bun would make sense." He smirked.

She laughed. "That's what I meant. I don't want to cut my hair unless its necessary..." She murmured with a blush.

He nodded. "I wouldn't allow you to do that anyways." He chuckled. He moved a few strands out from under his hands to frame her face. His mouth parted slightly as he stared down at her innocent expression. He couldn't deny how beautiful she really was, especially so close.

She smiled. "What about covering my markings? Will you allow that?" She whispered, leaning closer to his face.

He shook from his momentary trance and nodded slightly. "I would allow you, but I don't, I would." He thought for a moment and shook his head. "I-I mean...if we have to, I would allow you to, but I wouldn't like it." He laughed slightly and ran his head through his hair.

Rizna smirked as she reached her hands up to grip his collar, moving closer to their lips were inches apart. "Do I... distract you, Naerimo?" She whispered, her voice like a soft and hyponotizing lulluby.

His eyes widened slightly and he leaned back against the window sill as he chuckled slightly. He returned his gaze out the window, searching through the streets.

She smirked as she moved back. "That answers my question." She snickered as she moved back across the room to lay down on his bed.

Naerimo let out a long breath as he continued to stare out the window. "That's no fair." He murmured.

She laughed. "What's no fair? You didn't answer my question outloud, so your actions answered instead." She smirked. "Are you disagreeing now?"

Naerimo sighed. "I was referring to the part with you toying with me. You can't withhold yourself from me while at the same time flirting with me." He explained. "It's unfair." He turned to smirk at her.

She laughed. "Oh that." She shrugged. "No one said it was against the rules. You can do the same if you wished."

Naerimo lowered his head and laughed lightly. "How will I tell whether or not you're giving your heart to me?" He lifted his eyes to look at her again.

She smiled softly. "I'll tell you when it's yours." She whispered.

His eyes lingered on hers for a moment. He sucked in a deep breath and turned to look out the window again. "So, what're you wanting to do now?"

Rizna shrugged. "I'd like to know more about you." She smiled. "You know more of me than I know of you. Why don't you tell me what your pet peeve is." She smirked.

He shrugged. "It bugs me when woman aren't confident about themselves." He frowned. "As I said before." He paused for a moment. "Every girl I have ever dated weren't confident in themselves. They had lists that were wrong with themselves." A breath. "Rizna, you're beautiful and you're smart. Don't let what you think about yourself hinder you." He turned his eyes back to the window. "I hate men who play with woman, as well. Yes, that includes myself. I have no idea what got into me when I..." He shook his head and leaned back against the wall. "I hate apples."

Rizna blinked a few times before she broke out into laughter.

He turned back to look at her. "W-what?" He asked with confusion.

Rizna shook her head as she finally stopped laughing. "Th-The apple thing was so random." She smiled.

He shrugged. "I hate the taste of them. That, and the skin _always_ gets stuck in your teeth. It's unavoidable." He shrugged. "I honestly hate apples."

She laughed again as she smiled. "You're so cute and helpless, Naerimo!" She said between giggles as she flopped back on the bed.

He eyed her carefully. "H-helpless? Cute?" He stared at her laughing form for a moment then sighed. "I don't know how to take that."

She smiled as she stared at the ceiling, her laughing had stopped. She shrugged and let out a sigh. "Naerimo... you're two years older than me, correct?"

Naerimo nodded. "I am."

She smirked. "How do you feel about me still having a childish side to myself?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged. "I'm fine with it; it's kind of cute." He chuckled.

Rizna blushed as she moved back to her feet and stepped closer to Naerimo. She smirked as she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn around before she jumped up on his back with a smirk. "Cute? You think this side of me is _cute_?" She whispered into his ear.

He shrugged and braced her up on his back as he spun around. "Adorable." He whispered and flopped back onto the bed, pinning her down by lying back.

She gasped and let out a laugh. "Y-You're squishing me." She smirked.

"Yeah? And?" He chuckled and pretended to stretch, sqishing her further.

"N-Naerimo!" She laughed and struggled beneath him.

Naerimo relaxed and lightened his weight on her slightly. "This is actually quite comfortable." He chuckled.

Rizna continued to struggle to slip out from under him. She finally managed to get out from under him and smirked. She bent over him so her face was over his, however to him, she was upside down. "I'll get you back for that." She smiled, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

He laughed lightly. "Just to show your childish side more, huh?"

Rizna blushed faintly. "W-Well no... that's not why I was going to do it." She murmured, avoiding his gaze.

"No revenge after all?" He chuckled.

She smirked. "No one said I wont take revenge. I was just saying that I wasn't thinking about my childish side when I first decided to do it." She giggled.

"Do what?" He laughed and sat up, turning to look at her.

She shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you when or what my revenge will be." She smirked.

He sighed. "Alright, alright." He smirked slightly. "Childish." He mumbled under his breath.

She leaned close to his face again and eyed his lips before looking at his eyes. "I warned you of that already." She whispered with a smirk.

He chuckled. "You did, it's fair." He said.

She smiled before moving back from his lips. "I'm... s-sorry." She laughed softly, closing her eyes.

He shook his head, expression turning with confusion. "Sorry for what?"

She shook her head. "N-Nothing... Don't bother with it." She lauged nervously as she opened her eyes to search his face again.

He shook his head. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong." He said.

"N-No.. it's not that." She whispered.

"What's the matter then?" He asked, moving forward slightly.

Rizna lowered her head. "I-I... I just want to give my heart to you... but I'm so scared..." She whispered.

He frowned slightly. "I...I'm sorry, Rizna. I'm being honest when I say I don't wan to play you like it's a game anymore, but only you can determine whether or not I'm speaking the truth." He whispered.

Rizna leaned forward to burry her face against his chest. "I-I want to believe you so much.." She whispered.

He slowly wrapped his arms lightly around her shoulders. "Believe me, then." He whispered and kissed the side of her head. "I promise I won't hurt you - even though this promise doesn't probably even mean anything to you."

Rizna sighed as she nuzzled her face further. "Y-You promise you will look after my heart with your life?" She whispered.

He nodded slowly. "Of course." He whispered and tightened his embrace. "I don't want to hurt you again."

Slowly she lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I..." She let out a shaky breath. "My heart is yours, Naerimo... and you better keep it safe..." She whispered, giving him a soft smile.

Naerimo took in a low breath and smiled softly. "Thank you." He breathed and brought her into a tight embrace, he kissed the side of her head a few times and kissed her lips. He pulled back and grinned.

Rizna blushed brightly and smirked. "J-Just because my heart is yours, doesn't mean I'm marrying you yet. I refuse to go back to the village this soon." She stated.

His expression turned blank and he turned away slightly. "You're going to hold of marrying me because it's too soon to return?" He asked. "I feel so hurt." He gasped and placed his palm on his chest.

Rizna smirked and sighed. "I-Is there anyway we could marry... a-and travel a bit before you return me?" She whispered.

Naerimo frowned. "How long were you planning on running since you agreed to marrying me and go back?"

Rizna shrugged. "When we left... I was still debating on how much I would trust you... n-now that I've given you my trust... I-I'm not sure..." She sighed. "Naerimo, what if when we return, my father orders your death or something, hm? I'm pretty sure Hiroshi was willing to kill us if needed today..."

Naerimo shook his head. "I won't allow for that to happen. Hiroshi will die before he gets his hands on you again..." He gritted his teeth and reached up to grab a lock of her hair.

Rizna smiled softly. "And my father? He will try everything he can to pull you and I apart..." She murmured.

Naerimo shook his head and sighed. "We'll deal with him when it comes to it." He murmured. "It isn't like I'm important to him, and I've already screwed my life up so much; I don't think telling the Raikage exactly how I feel will change anything."

Rizna searched his eyes before sighing. "Does that mean you and I are going to get married tomorrow and head to the village right after?" She asked softly.

Naerimo laughed sightly. "Go from not wanting to marry me for a while to wanting to marry tomorrow?" He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Rizna blushed faintly. "W-Well, I-I figured you'd want to complete your "mission" as soon as you can..." She murmured, avoiding his gaze.

"And you'll come back with me?" He murmured.

She sighed before giving him a soft smile. "As your wife, and there to fight against my fathers will."

He smiled slightly and leaned forward to kiss the corner of her lips. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Rizna shook her head. "Don't thank me yet." She smirked. "We still have to get married and get passed my crazy father." She laughed.

He shrugged. "That's alright." He chuckled and took her hand as he stood up. He spun her around once and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, walking her up to the window to peer out. "Wife..." He chuckled lightly. "Never thought I would actually be getting married." He murmured. "Especially to a woman like you." He whispered and nuzzled his head against hers.

She blushed and smiled. "And I never thought I'd be choosing who I married." She smiled and closed her eyes. "Tsuchigo Naerimo." She blushed faintly. "Quite the name change for me." She giggled.

He chuckled. "I'm alright with it." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Naerimo woke earlier then Rizna and sat up on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and smacked the edge of her bed tiredly. "Rizna..." He murmured. and yawned.

Rizna groaned and rolled over onto her back, her one arm hanging off the bed with the other tangled in her hair above her head.

Naerimo sighed and laid back onto the bed. The sun was shining brightly through the cracks in the window blinds. The clock read 8 in the morning. He closed his eyes and tried to not fall asleep once again. "Rizna..." He murmured and yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

Rizna grunted as she pulled her arms back to her chest and yawned. "Wh-What?" She murmured tiredly.

"Wake up." He murmured.

"What if I don't want to?" She muttered, flipping over to burry her face into her pillow.

Naerimo stretched his leg out to bring it down hard on her bed. It shook the bed and made her jump slightly. When she still didn't move, he nudged his toes into her leg. "Rizna.."

Rizna sat up and looked at Naerimo. She smirked before moving off of her bed and onto his. She forced him over and crawled in beside him, burrying her face into his pillow as she pulled the blankets around her. She smirked as she closed her eyes again.

Naerimo rose his eyebrows and looked at Rizna's buried face. "We have to get up..." He murmured and ran his hand through his hair, stopping to entangle his fingers in his messy hair.

Rizna shook her head. "No... not yet..." She murmured, turning to wrap her arms around his torso as she rested her head on his chest. "You can't tell me that laying here with me in your arms wouldn't be nice, my fiance." She whispered with a smirk.

Naerimo sighed. "I'm not saying it wouldn't..." He murmured. "But it's eight in the morning."

Rizna shrugged. "Is your plan to return me to the village today?" She whispered. "Remember, I have to be your wife first..."

Naerimo nodded. "Yeah, I know." He yawned. "I don't know."

Rizna smirked. "Not returning at all works for me."

"Yeah, yeah." He murmured and ran his finger up her arm. He stopped at her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "But you know that we will be." He whispered.

She sighed and nodded. "I know. I am excited to be your wife though..." She whispered, nuzzeling her face into his chest.

He smiled. "Good." He whispered.

She smiled softly and sighed. "I'm so comfortable... do I really have to get up?" She whispered with a smirk.

"The question is, should you?" He murmured.

Rizna sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know..." She yawned as she sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

Naerimo sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head against her raised arm. "Your hair is a complete mess." He chuckled. "Just to let you know."

Rizna sighed and nodded. "I know. Usually I put it up when I sleep, but I guess it slipped my mind..." She murmured with a faint blush.

Naerimo shrugged. "It's kind of amusing." He laughed.

She blushed more and sighed. "Uh huh... it is for you." She smirked and looked at him and then his hair. She reached her hand up to ruffle his hair. "Your hair is always a spikey mess - I don't think you _can _mess it up." She smirked.

He laughed, "Exactly why it is the way it is." He smirked.

Rizna rolled her eyes as she leaned back to place a kiss on his cheek before getting off of the bed and stretching again. Naerimo moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her back. "I was thinking..."

Rizna smirked. "Is that something I should fear?" She chuckled.

He shrugged. "The wedding is going to be hard to have."

Rizna turned to face him. "I already know that..." She murmured.

"It probably won't be as great as either of us would like." He murmured.

Rizna smiled softly. "As long as I'm marrying the man I want, it will surpass any wedding I've grown up imagining..."

Naerimo sighed. "Well, you know how it goes; the wedding is supose to be the brides big day, but unfortunately, since we aren't in our home village, it can't be as great as I hoped it could possibly be." He sighed.

Rizna sighed. "I'm sorry marrying me means you cannot have a wedding you dream of..."

He shrugged and sighed, nuzzling his face into her stomach. "I still love you." He murmured.

Rizna smiled softly. "You wouldn't have asked for my hand in marriage otherwise." She murmured, placing her hand on the top of his head.

He leaned his head back slightly and stared up at her with a half tired, have trying-to-be-charming look. The corner of his lips were turned up in a lazy smirk, his eyes half closed, one eyebrow slightly raised. "Exactly."

Rizna chuckled and bent down slightly to kiss his forehead. "You're too cute, Naerimo." She whispered.

"And you're too handsome, you take my breath away." He sighed and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, falling back into the bed as he gasped.

Rizna blushed and laughed as she looked down at Naerimo. "Get up, you. You're the one who told me to get up." She smirked.

Naerimo shrugged. "Oh, but my breath is gone, how shall I stand?"

Rizna bent over Naerimo and pressed her lips to his, smirking slightly.

"I can't kiss without a breath." He murmured and pretended to die.

Rizna smirked. "Oh no, what shall I do?" She sat down beside him on the bed and clasped her hands over her eyes as she pretended to sob.

Naerimo groaned before tackling Rizna down to the bed and laying across her. "Dead bodies move, you know."

Rizna giggled as she grunted slightly. "Apparently. Guess that makes you a zombie."

Naerimo nodded. "You're inlove with a zombie then." He sighed and rolled over on his back, still squishing her beneath himself.

She grunted again and laughed. "N-Naerimo, you're squishing me a-again..."

"And?" He laughed.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Get off you zombie!" She smirked, trying to push him off.

"Sorry, this zombie has no legs." Naerimo lifted his head to look at his legs. "Pretend you don't see legs."

Rizna shook her head. "I totally see legs, and they do not look broken."

"They are." He murmured and laid his arm over Rizna's face, chuckling in the process.

Rizna smirked and reached up to grab his arm, moving it from her face as she entwined her fingers in his with a small smile. Naerimo chuckled and brought her hand to his mouth. He nipped at the side of her hand with his teeth. "I'm gunna bite you." He whispered.

She smirked and laughed. "Oh no, I don't want to turn into a zombie!" She gasped.

He pressed his teeth into her flesh gently and turned to look at her expectantly. She smirked before gasping and pretending to die, closing her eyes.

He waited a few moments and laughed. "Successful, now wake my minion."

Rizna shook her head, her eyes still closed as she laughed. "I am not your minion."

"You are though." He stated and rolled over on his side, propping his elbow on the bed as he pinned her down.

Rizna chuckled and opened her eyes. "Fine, I'm your minion." She smirked. "And what do you wish for me to do, master?"

Naerimo pursed his lips and looked towards the ceiling. "I want you to...amuse me." He smirked. "Flatter me."

Rizna smirked as she leaned closer to his face. Her waist down was still pinned. She leaned on her own elbow as she leaned closer to his face. "Have you been working out lately, Naerimo? You're so muscular, I can barely wrap my arms around you. You're eyes are so capitivating, and that smirk of yours is so attractive." She leaned closer to place her lips against his neck. "You're so handsome, I almost wonder if I deserve you." She whispered.

Naerimo chuckled. "Careful, I'm dangerous."

Rizna smirked. She moved her lips near to his ear and whispered, "I like danger."

"So I've come to understand." He laughed.

Rizna moved back to stare at him blankly. "Don't push your limits, Naerimo." She smirked. "As much as I like danger, I possess just as much danger."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okie dokie."

Rizna smirked and poked his cheek. "Yeah." She smirked before pretending to die again, falling back against the bed with her eyes shut.

Naerimo gasped and wrapped his arms under her waist and rolled over. He got to his knee's and stared down at Rizna's closed eyes. "Oh no, what have I done? I must get help!" Naerimo jumped to his feet and ran for the door.

Rizna forced herself not to giggle as she remained motionless in his arms. Naerimo pulled the door opened and looked out the door. "Someone, help!" Naerimo shouted down the hall.

Rizna gasped and sat up slightly, clasping her hand over his mouth with a smirk. "Shut it! I didn't think you'd actually do that!" She giggled slightly.

He pulled her hand away and began to shout again. "Someone! She's..." Naerimo stopped as a couple stepped out of their room to look at Naerimo with Rizna in his arms. He smiled apologetically before stepping back into the room and shutting the door. He moved to the small closet and opened it, placing her down on the floor. "Alright, need to get rid of the body." He murmured and shut the door before returning to his place on the bed. He rolled over and pulled the blankets above his head, closing his eyes.

Rizna scoffed and pushed the closet doors open before going over to Naerimo. She grabbed the blankets and tugged them off of his body, tossing them to the floor before moving to climb over top of him with a smirk. "This "body" is still alive." She whispered, bending down towards his neck. "What if I was a vampire?" She smirked, grazing her teeth along his flesh.

Naerimo shook his head. "Won't do, you can't be zombie and vampire." He murmured and turned his face away, forcing back the blush.

Rizna chuckled. "And if I never was a zombie, and actually pretended?"

Naerimo shrugged. "Then I guess we're all screwed." He laughed.

Rizna smirked. She grazed her teeth along his neck again as her hand slid down his arm to his hand, entwining their fingers together. "Not we... just you." She whispered softly.

"Alright, I'm screwed." He murmured and shivered slightly. He turned his face to look at her. "Greatly."

She chuckled and forced him to roll onto his back as she leaned down again to kiss his neck gently, her hands resting at his sides. Slowly she moved her kisses down his neck to his collar bone before moving back up his neck to his jaw. She pulled back slightly to search his eyes. "Does my teasing work at all?" She smirked.

He sighed as he couldn't contain his blush anymore. He sat up, pushing Rizna back slightly. "Alright, you win." He murmured.

Rizna chuckled and nodded. "I knew I would." She smirked. "I'm just too irresistable."

Naerimo shrugged. "Maybe you aren't." He rolled his eyes playfully.

Rizna smirked and placed her hands on his chest. "Need me to prove otherwise?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she leaned closer, her lips inches from his.

Naerimo tackled her down and pinned her arms to the bed. "Nope, it's all good." He said and laughed nervously.

She smirked as she looked up at him. "Why so nervous, Naerimo?" She chuckled.

He rolled his eyes and looked down at her. "A vampire can be very charming and dangerous." He said.

She chuckled softly. "This vampire wants revenge for embaressing her in front of strangers."

"Vampire can't move at the moment." He laughed.

Rizna chuckled. "Vampire hasn't struggled yet."

"Vampire can struggle all she wants." He smirked. "But vampire is going no where."

Rizna smirked. She struggled but his strength was too much for her to escape. She sighed. She managed to move her face up towards his, biting down on his lip gently as she smirked. "Vampire can still harm her prey."

"Ouch." He pouted and then sighed. He pressed his lips to hers before pulling back again and pinning her arms under his knees. He chuckled and pushed his hands against her shoulders. "Vampire struggle no more and harm no more."

Rizna smirked before batting her eyes and putting on an innocent look. "But vampire doesn't like it. She wants the zombies blood."

Naerimo shrugged and leaned back so he sat on her stomach. "Vampire suffocation?" He gasped.

Rizna gasped and shook her head. "Vampire and Zombie have a forbidden love - no suffication!"

Naerimo laughed and unpinned her arms. "Alright, no suffocation."

Rizna smiled as she looked up at Naerimo. "All joking aside, we really should start getting read to go, Naerimo. It wont be long before word gets to this village of my disappearance."

Naerimo shrugged. "You're a vampire now, remember?" He chuckled and leaned down to bite he neck gently. "I'll just gobble you up so they can't find you."

Rizna couldn't contain her giggle. "I'll just kick mortal butt when they come after us, okay?"

Naerimo sighed. "I liked the eating you as a better plan." He murmured and bite her flesh harder, but not enough to hurt her.

She gasped slightly and closed her eyes. She smiled softly. "Fine, you can gobble me up if you'd prefer it." She giggled.

Naerimo laughed and moved his arms around her torso, hugging her tightly. He sat up, and leaned his head against hers. "Gobble gobble." He murmured.

She smiled softly as she moved her arms around his back, hugging him tightly. She gave a quiet and weak scream before smirking.

"Shh...screaming won't do you any good." He whispered and pressed his lips to her cheek.

She smiled softly. "But I need to be saved." She gasped.

Naerimo laughed and let go of Rizna as he fell back onto his back. "Alright, I saved you."

She smirked as she sat up and looked down at him. "So first you're gobbling me up, and now you're my hero?"

He nodded and moved his arms behind his head. "I am." He smirked. "Got a problem with it?"

She shook her head. "Nope, this vampire actually _loves_ it." She whispered.

"Good." He smirked and looked her over carefully. "Vampire rolls around a lot in her sleep."

Rizna blinked in surprise. "D-Did you watch vampire sleep?"

Naerimo went to reply, but his words caught in his throat. He closed his mouth again and turned away slightly. "Vampire is a very beautiful one..."

Rizna blushed brightly. "There you go, zombie, proving my irresistible statement."

"So your irresistibility caused me to watch you sleep?"

Rizna nodded. "It would seem so... That or I'm just that good at charming you." She smirked.

"There is something about the way a woman sleeps peacefully at night; especially one by the name of Rizna. With your eyes shut, your mouth parted slightly and your breathing soft..." He looked innocently up at her. "I can't help but think you're incredibly beautiful."

Rizna blushed brightly as she diverted her gaze from his. "But there's a point that lingers between thinking I'm beautiful, and using it to your advantage." She shook her head. "But I trust you, my zombie Naerimo." She smiled softly as she looked back to meet his gaze.

"I didn't watch you sleep simply because you're beautiful..." he murmured. "It's a different feeling when it's the one you love."

She smiled softly and reached out to take his hand. She entwined their fingers as she blushed again. "Naerimo... If something does happen while we're rogues.. I-I want you to know that I have never given my heart away to anyone. I was always too afraid of what could happen to me. But... I'm not afraid anymore." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm happy just knowing I met you and got to fall in love." She murmured.

"Well, zombie and vampire families don't necessary like each other must. Vampires are elegant, sophisticated creatures that are dazzling creatures, whereas a zombie is a raged lunatic who like the taste of flesh and goes to seek more. They're dumb and idiotic and are less than graceful apart for Vampires..."

She smiled and shook her head. "This zombie is different. He's caring and sweet. He cares for more than just flesh and blood. He still has humanity that most other zombies do not."

"I doubt I'd taste good to a beautiful vampire." He smiled and shrugged slighty.

Rizna smiled and moved down to kiss his lips softly. "This vampire loves this zombies taste." she whispered against his lips.

"Oh really?" He whispered and pushed himself up on to elbows.

She smiled and nodded, kissing him again. "I prefer this Zombies taste compared to others. A-And I don't want to lose this zombie..." she whispered, searching his eyes.

He smiled softly and nodded. "And this zombie doesn't want to lose my perfect little Vampire." He whispered, his eyes connected with hers.

A faint blush fell over her cheeks as she smiled. She moved to wrap her arms around Naerimo, burrying her face into his shoulder. "I-I love you, Naerimo." She whispered.

He wrapped his arm around around her waist, keeping himself propped with his other elbow. He nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed sweetly. "My heart is yours." He whispered, then chuckled. "Just don't suck it dry."

She smirked. "I promise not to." She laughed.

Eventually the pair got up and ready for the day, gathering their stuff and heading out of the Leaf Village to return towards the Cloud Village, even though Rizna attempted to change Naerimo's mind.

"So what, we going to get married on the way back?" Rizna snickered after a long while of silence. She moved her hands behind her head as she looked up at Naerimo with a smirk.

Naerimo nodded his head. "Of course." He chuckled.

She smiled softly and lowered her hands back at her sides. She reached out to take his hand in her's and entwined their fingers, a faint blush falling over her cheeks. "So, what would you like to talk about? We have a while before we reach the village..."

Naerimo shrugged. "I don't know." He chuckled.

Rizna smiled. "Neither do I... that's why I asked you."

Naerimo laughed. "Do you miss your kids?" He asked. Then: "Your squad, I mean."

Rizna chuckled. "I was going to say..." She shrugged. "I guess a bit. They were doing very well. Their teamwork was impecable." She sighed. "But this has been a nice break from them. The two girls on my squad are always at each other's throats every opportunity they get." She chuckled softly.

Naerimo nodded. "I have two males fighting over the female, while the female doesn't give two hoots about them." He smirked slightly and glanced over at Rizna. "She hints quickly bluntly at her attraction towards me."

Rizna laughed. "Oh, zombie's gotta crushie." She smirked up at him.

Naerimo chuckled. "Aparentally I do. I've tried to explain to her I'm too old for her, but I don't think she listens." He murmured.

Rizna smiled. "She'll have to when you return married."

Naerimo shrugged. "May you should talk to her, she might listen to you." He chuckled.

Rizna laughed. "I'll tell her to keep her eyes off my husband." She winked.

Naerimo laughed. "I don't think that would do anything." He sighed and swung their arms as they walked. "She can be quite stubborn."

Rizna smiled. "As can I." She shrugged. "I'll make the kid understand."

Naerimo sighed. "I'll talk to her again."

Rizna smiled. "Alright."

Naerimo smiled back, and after a few seconds he turned to look back down at the path. His smile remained on his lips and he turned his face up towards the sky. The wind was blowing nicely, and the tree's waved lightly back and forth. It was a beautiful day, but the two didn't see what was coming next. Naerimo gasped at a sharp pain that spread through his neck and Naerimo reached up to feel his neck. His hands began to shake and he turned his head slightly to look at Rizna, his eyes wide. His words stuck in his throat as his mind began to reel with exhaustion.

Rizna's eyes widened in confusion and concern as she stopped walking and gripped his shoulders. "N-Naerimo? Wh-What's wrong?"

Naerimo's eyes began to flutter shut. "Rizna..." He breathed as his body went limp.

Rizna held onto him as his body fell into her arms. She struggled to lay him on the ground. Her heart raced as her eyes darted around the area - was someone following them again? She looked down at his neck and noticed a small little needle sticking out of it. On closer imspection, her eyes widened. "N-No... please no!" She quickly jumped to her feet as she began to panic. "H-Hiroshi! I-I don't want to go back to the village! Just leave me alone! Tell father I died of something, please!" She screamed, tears brimming in her eyes.

Hiroshi chuckled as he stepped out onto the path. "Please enlighten me, Rizna. Why are you trying so hard to leave the village?"

Rizna clenched her fists. "Why the hell d-do you think? You and my father destroyed my childhood! I hate fathers rules! I refuse to be his perfect little angel!"

Hiroshi sighed. "We didn't ruin your childhood. We were making your stronger."

Tears slipped from her eyes as she gritted her teeth, glaring at Hiroshi. "You call what you did to me "making me stronger"?" She screamed. "You're a sick and pathetic bastard! How do you call that making me stronger? That was only for your own sick pleasure!" She shrieked, more tears streaming down her cheeks. "I hate you! I would kill you if you were not from my village!"

Hiroshi smirked. "Alright, you caught me. Maybe I added in my own little something while I was obeying your father. But hey, it's not everyday that a kage tells his men to make his daughter stronger." He shrugged. "You probably enjoyed it at the time."

Rizna shook her head violently, her body trembling. "I-I hated it! I felt like I was dying!" She screamed.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes. "And I felt alive, but that's not the point." He glanced at Naerimo's body on the ground and looked back to Rizna, taking steps forward. "Alright, we're going to have to leave now."

Rizna put on a defensive stance as her dice formed in her hand. "Hell no! I will never do _anything_ you want, ever again! You'll have to kill me to get me to move!" She hissed,

Hiroshi moved quickly, pulling one of his small needles from his pocket, pressing it to his lips and blowing through the small tube. A small encasing dislodged from within the tube and shot towards Rizna with great speed. It penetrated the skin near her left shoulder; it wasn't exactly the place Hiroshi was planning on hitting, but it would have the same effect as Naerimo, just it would take slightly longer.

Rizna gasped and winced as she stumbled slightly to remain standing. "H-H-Hiroshi... wh-why?" She whispered, choking on a sob. "D-Do you really agree with h-how my father rules the C-Cloud Village?"

Hiroshi chuckled and slowly made his way forwards. "Oh, naive Rizna. I don't care about returning you to your father..."

Her eyes widened as she stumbled to back away. "Wh-What? N-No! Hiroshi, please!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "D-Don't hurt me... please..." She begged, wincing as she fell to her knees.

Hiroshi moved forward and helped Rizna back to her feet. She was too weak to fight back as the tranquilizer made its course through her body. He pulled her up onto his back and walked over to where Naerimo was lying. "Too bad, so sad." Hiroshi chuckled. "Any last words, Rizna?"

Rizna had pulled a kunai just before Hiroshi had shown himself and kept it hidden from view. She gritted her teeth as she raised the weapon. "Die!" She screamed, using all her remaining strength to plunge the weapon deep into his flesh of his back.

Hiroshi gasped in pain befoe knocking her off his back. He reached back to pull the kunai from his back and throwing it down beside her head. "You're going to be severely punished for that." He gritted his teeth. He glanced back at Naerimo to see him stir. He reached into his pocket, but before he could pull out another needle, he heard a branch break in the forest. He let out a frustrated sigh before moving to pull Rizna back up onto his back and leaving the path.

Kimiko emerged from the path and looked round the surrounding area. She noticed Naerimo laying on the path and walked over to kneel beside him. His eyes were parted slightly, his eyes rolling back and forth. "Naerimo?"

He groaned.

She waited a few moments until Naerimo caem back further. "Naerimo?"

"H-Hiroshi..." He coughed and tried to lift his head. "He...Rizna..."

Kimiko nodded. "I didn't like him from the start. He looked too suspicious." She murmured.

Naerimo rolled himself onto his back and at up wearily. "He took her..." He muttered.

Kimiko nodded. "I was wondering why he was sneaking off. After I finished with the current mission the Raikage had for me, he asked if I could help track you two. When I told them the direction, Hiroshi snuck ahead of the group."

Naerimo groaned. "We have to get her."

Kimiko nodded. "The others will be here soon, are you good?" She asked and helped him to his feet. He stumbled slightly and she helped him along in the direction he left.

"I can smell his blood." She murmured.

"Good. We can follow them easily then." Naerimo said.

Kimiko nodded. "Do you know what he wants with her?"

Naerimo gritted his teeth. "I have a guess."


	8. Chapter 8

Rizna groaned as she stirred slightly. Her vision was blurry as she tried to take in her surroundings. Her wrists and ankles were tied tightly by rope, her mouth gagged. She winced slightly as she looked down to see herself in a short, strapless black dress. A few tears slipped from her eyes as she looked around the room. It was a concrete room, nothing in it besides a large concrete door. She bit her lip as she lowered her head back to the floor, sobbing as she rolled over so her back was to the door.

Hiroshi opened the door and stepped in, closing the door slowly behind himself. "Well, well." He chuckled and moved over to kneel beside her body. "Aren't you a beautiful one?" He chuckled and reached down to pull her hair back. "Like the dress?"

Rizna tried to scream at him as she rolled away from him. Hiroshi moved forwards and climbed on top of her to prevent her from moving. He pinned her shoulders down and peered down at her with a smirk. "Familiar?" He chuckled.

Rizna shook her head violently, tears streaming from her eyes as she tried to squirm away from him. She screamed again in fear. Hiroshi chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cheek before pulling back and removing the gag from her mouth. "No one will hear you, so scream all you like; I kind of enjoy it."

Rizna gritted her teeth as she narrowed her eyes. "Burn in hell. I refuse to give you what you want!" She hissed, tears still slipping from her eyes.

Hiroshi chuckled. "Oh, but you are already." He murmured and moved down to press his lips against hers.

Rizna's eyes widened as she moved her teeth to bite down hard on his lip, drawing some blood.

Hiroshi gasped in pain, but smirked. "You've groan much more fiesty." He whispered as he lapped at the blood with his tongue.

Rizna shook her head violently. "Get the hell off me!" She screamed, struggling again, wincing slightly. Her head was reeling - she knew she had been drugged, her vision was still burry and her body felt heavy.

Hiroshi shook his head. "Now why would I do that?" He smirked and moved down to kiss her neck. "I am perfectly comfortable as I am, right here." He whispered and nipped at her neck.

Rizna shook her head as she gritted her teeth. "Well, I'm not! Get off and leave me alone!" She shrieked.

He shook his head and pulled back slightly. "Not this time; I have an unlimited amount of time and I can do whatever I want to you." He chuckled.

She shook her head, tears slipping down her face as she bit her lip. She had no idea what to do. She had never been tied up this well, also before there was a time limit, but as Hiroshi said, there was no time limit and no one to hear her. She was trapped. She turned her face from him the best she could, her body trembling as she choked on sob after sob - she wished she was dead.

Hiroshi moved his hands down her arms and grabbed the rope tying her hands together and pinned her hands above her head. "You've grown a lot since our last encounter like this." He chuckled. "You're beautiful, has anyone told you that?"

Rizna sobbed as she tried to struggle again. "H-How do you i-intend on getting out of this with my father?" She whispered, choking on another sob. "H-He will know. I cannot be h-hidden as easily now..." She whispered, her voice cutting out slightly as she bit her lip again.

"We're pretty far from the village, my dear. And I don't plan on taking you back; as you said, do I realy agree with his leadership?" Hiroshi pulled back and smirked. "No, I don't."

Her eyes widened. "Y-You plan on keeping me here like this for the rest of my life?" She shouted.

Hiroshi smiled. "Now you've got it. I mean, it's the perfect plan, isn't it? Come and get what I when I want?" He winked down at her.

She shook her head and struggled as much as she could, trying anything she could to slip from his grip even a little bit. "Never!" She screamed. "I will kill myself as soon as you leave!" She screamed.

Hiroshi chuckled. "We'll see about that. Until then...I have no barriers." He smirked and leaned down to press his lips to hers, being careful of her biting.

Rizna sobbed as she tried to move her head away from his lips. Hiroshi smirked and bit down lightly on her lower lip before moving to her neck.

"He doesn't seem to be travelling in a very straight line." Kimiko sighed, turning north-west once again.

Naerimo gritted his teeth. "Are we at least close?"

Kimiko nodded. "His scent is getting stronger instead of being consistant. We're close."

Naerimo nodded and picked up the pace, Kimiko followed and quickened to keep her place leading.

The drug that was in Rizna's system was draining all her strength - she had no choice but to give in to what Hiroshi wanted. She remained motionless, tears falling down her cheeks as his hands roamed her body, his lips still pressed to her neck. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she bit her lip. After a few minutes, Hiroshi pulled back and stood up. He grabbed the rope around her wrists and helped her to her feet.

"Would you like your hands untied?" He whispered.

Rizna narrowed her eyes on him, her eyes blood shot from crying constantly. She gave him no reply as she tried to remain standing, glaring at the male. Hioshi shrugged, "Alright, I guess not." He chuckled and pushed her up against the wall, turned her so that she faced the wall. He took the zipper on the back of the dress and began to unzip it slowly, kissing her back as he did so. The dress had no straps and he slipped it down to her waist as he kissed her shoulder. "Incredible." He whispered.

Just then the door busted open and Hiroshi jumped back around to look at who had interrupted. Kimiko and Naerimo stood in the doorway, glaring angrily at Hiroshi.

He simply sighed and rolled his eyes. "Stupid vampire girl, I knew I should have killed you before I left."

Kimiko narrowed her eyes. "Good thing you didn't, I guess," she said.

Naerimo gritted his teeth and ran at Hiroshi. Hiroshi pulled a needle from his pocket, and jumped back before Naerimo could tackle him. He blew into the tube, but Naerimo managed to dodge it as he ran towards Hiroshi. Hiroshi narrowed his eyes at Naerimo as he caught his gaze, and suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. Naerimo glared as he ran forward and shoved Hiroshi up against the wall.

"You're dead." Naerimo gritted his teeth as he searched Hiroshi's eyes. Hiroshi's eyes widened and he began to cough, almost as if he were suffocating and couldn't get breath. As he continued to cough, suddenly water started coming out. Hiroshi's face began to turn purple as he continued to cough out water. After a few moments, Hiroshi stopped coughing up the water and he fell limp into Naerimo's hand he held around his throat.

Naerimo let Hiroshi drop to the ground and turned back to Rizna. The dress she wore was now zipped back up and Kimiko had her arms around Rizna's shoulders, despite being slightly shorter than her. Naerimo crossed the room and took Rizna from Kimiko's arms, wrapping his tightly around her and stroking her hair. Rizna was sobbing hard as she gripped the front of Naerimo's shirt. Her body still trembled as she struggled to remain standing.

Naerimo shut his eyes and held her tighter, pressing his lips to her forehead before nuzzling his face in her neck. "Hiroshi is dead." He whispered.

Rizna could only nod as she bit her lip. "I-If the village f-finds out... th-that you killed him..." She whispered between sobs. "Y-You really cannot r-return..." She whispered.

Naerimo shook his head. "I don't care about that right now." He whispered and pulled back. "What did he do to you exactly?"

Rizna shook her head, pressing it against his chest. "N-Not much... thank god..." She whispered.

Naerimo let out a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry we couldn't get here quicker."

Rizna shook her head. "Y-You got here just in time..." She whispered, clutching his shirt tighter.

Naerimo closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Good." He whispered.

Rizna pulled back to search his face before pressing her lips gently to his - she needed to get the feeling of Hiroshi's lips pressed to hers away to replace it with the feelings of Naerimo's lips; the man she actually loved. Naerimo pressed his lips harder to hers and moved his hand to the back of her neck. He didn't care that Kimiko was in the room or not. He pulled back slightly and softened the kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

Rizna choked on a sob as a small smile came over her lips. "I-I love you too." She whispered back.

He pressed his lips against hers again before pulling back. Kimiko was at the door, leaning against the frame as she stared outwards. He turned his eyes back to Rizna and stepped back to look at the dress she wore. He frowned and pulled the jacket he wore to place over her shoulder. "It's too revealing." He murmured and turned his eyes away. "I don't see your clothes anywhere, do have any idea where he put them?" He asked and took another glance around the room. There was no cloest or desk, and the door led straight out. "Does he have a bag or something?"

Rizna shook her head. "I-I didn't see him with one.." She murmured, pulling his jacket tightly around her body.

He sighed and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her once again. The jacket reached down to her knee's, which made Naerimo smile slightly. "We're going to have to get you clothes quickly." He murmured.

Rizna sighed. "My money was in my bag too..." She muttered.

Naerimo gritted his teeth. "And I doubt he'd toss money out." He murmured. He stepped back and returned to Hiroshi's body, checking his pockets. He opened the pouch on his leg that held a bunch of needle's along with a lot of money. He smirked and pulled the money out. "He must have disposed completely of your bag, but he kept your money at least." He shrugged and held it towards Rizna.

Rizna shook her head. "You hold onto it." She murmured. "What's mine is yours."

Naerimo glanced at the money before stuffing it into his pants pocket. He walked over and entwined his fingers with hers as they walked from the concrete building. Kimiko led the way and turned towards them with a sigh. "Are you alright, Rizna?" She asked.

Rizna shrugged slightly, keeping her gaze to the ground. "Weren't you sent after me?" She whispered. "Do you intend on returing me?"

Kimiko shrugged. "As much as your father asked and paid me, your life isn't my problem." She smiled slightly. "Sorry...Raikage." She chuckled and winked towards Rizna.

Rizna gave a weak smile before sighing. "My father probably has some sort of sick plot for you, Kimiko... you should keep that in mind..."

Kimiko nodded. "Already been feeling that way." The corner of her lips turned down slightly. "That's why I'm leaving back to my village now. I can handle myself to get back." She shrugged and smiled towards Rizna. "Thank you."

Rizna searched Kimiko's eyes. "Don't thank me... I know it's thanks to you Naerimo even found me here..." She whispered. "Be safe, Kimiko..." She murmured.

Kimiko nodded and walked forward to wrap her arms around Rizna's shoulders. "Take care of him." She giggled.

Rizna smiled slightly and nodded. "I will." She whispered.

Kimiko laughed and pulled back to pat Naerimo's shoulder. "Sorry 'bout the bite, man." She smirked. "Have to say your blood was quite delicious." She laughed at Naerimo's expression and guided her tongue over her teeth. "See yah!" She smiled and turned, running off into the woods. Naerimo stared after her with the same expression.

Rizna gave a small laugh before looking up at Naerimo. "I believe that was a compliment..." She murmured.

Naerimo shivered and shook his head. "Kind of disturbing."

She smiled softly and looked back down to the ground. "Would it still be disgusting had I been the vampire?"

Naerimo shivered. "It might be a different story then." He murmured and turned lifted her face to place his lips to hers. "Besides, we were only playing then." He chuckled. "If you had actually been a vampire, I'd have to put restrictions to actually biting me."

She smiled softly and nodded. "I know... I'm just kidding..." She whispered, her smile fading as she looked down again.

"What?" He whispered and lifted her face again. "Please, don't hide anything." He murmured and caressed her cheek.

She shook her head. "I'm fine... I-I just feel weird..." She murmured. "Hiroshi kept calling me beautiful..." She murmured, closing her eyes as she gritted her teeth.

Naerimo frowned and nodded. "You are beautiful." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "But I can see how it bugs you coming from him."

She nodded slowly. "Why am I so weak?" She whispered, burrying her face into his chest.

Naerimo's brows furrowed and he pulled back to look at her. "You're not weak." He said.

She nodded again. "Y-Yes I am... I was useless against him..." She whispered, biting her lip to try and push back the tears brimming in her eyes.

Naerimo shook his head. "You are _not_ useless, Rizna." He stated and took her face in his hands. "Don't ever say that." He said and searched her eyes. "Please." He whispered more softly.

A sob escaped her throat as she gave a weak nod. "O-Okay..."

He clenched his jaw, then relaxed it. "We both fell to him." He murmured and lowered his head. "He got me, and he got you. There wasn't much either of us could have done."

Rizna nodded slowly. "I-I'm just glad you showed up when you did..." She murmured, wiping at her eyes.

Naerimo lifted his head and smiled wearily. "I don't know what I would have done if he...went further." He breathed the last part and pulled her into his arms again.

Rizna hugged him back tightly. "C-Can we find somewhere to stay for the night?" She whispered. "I want a bath.."

Naerimo nodded. "We need to get you new clothes as well." He murmured and chuckled lightly. "Can't say I like that dress."

She shook her head. "Thanks for your jacket..." She murmured, giving him a small smile.

He nodded and shrugged. "It looks more interesting than the dress." He chuckled and smiled half heartedly. "I like purple on you, by the way." He leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "It looks incredible on you."

She smiled softly and grabbed his hand. "Thank you." She whispered. "But can we please get out of the open and continue this conversation in privacy? I don't want anyone else coming after us right now..." She murmured, slightly impatient.

The two of them left quickly, heading back towards the nearest village which happened to be Sunagakure. Along the way, they ended up finding Rizna's bag and not too long after they made it to the village gates. After being let in, they found a place to stay. The sun had already settled by the time they had found a place and they settled down. Shortly after they settled in, Rizna left to have a bath to wash the icky feeling of Hiroshi's hands from her skin. After a long soak, she returned to the bedroom. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her clothes consisted of a t-shirt and pajama pants.

She found Naerimo sitting on his bed, eating rice that he had bought on the way to the inn as he watched the T.V that was on the far side of the small hotel room. Rizna made her way to her bed that was beside his as she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, looking at the T.V as well.

"You going to eat?" Naerimo asked looking over his shoulder.

She shook her head. "Not right now... I don't feel well enough to eat..." She murmured quietly.

Naerimo frowned and moved from the bed to sit beside her on her bed. "Please eat. You might feel better." He whispered and placed his hand on top of hers.

Rizna turned her gaze to meet his and shook her head. "I'll eat later... I promise..." She whispered.

Naerimo nodded slowly and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing the top of it. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

She gave him a weak smile. "Yes. I will be."

His lips twitched but failed to show a smile. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her tightly to his chest. "Just don't hide your feelings from me." He murmured.

Rizna closed her eyes and nodded. "I promise not to." She whispered.

"Good." He whispered and pulled back slightly and tried to smile. "He won't hurt you anymore anyways."

She smiled a bit more and nodded. "And it's thanks to you, my fiance." She whispered, searching his eyes.

Naerimo shrugged and looked away. "Thanks to Kimiko." He murmured.

Rizna shook her head. "Thanks to both of you."

Naerimo sighed and shrugged slightly. Rizna wrapped her arms around Naerimo tightly as she sighed as well.

Later that night, the wind had picked up and Rizna could see rain begin to fall. She looked over to Naerimo who was sleeping peacefully, his one arm over his chest while the other laid by his face. She frowned and shivered in the cold of the room. She slipped from her bed and moved the blankets off of Naerimo slightly before moving herself into his arms and pulling the blankets back around them. She shivered slightly as she tried to absorb his heat.

Naerimo felt someone climb in beside him and his one eye opened slightly. He could see Rizna's face in the dim light and he yawned before moving to wrap his arms tightly around her. Her skin felt cold against his and he pulled the blanket's tightly to her. Rizna smiled softly as she moved herself closer to him. "Thanks..." She whispered.

"You're so cold." He whispered and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

She nodded. "And you're so warm..."

"Often how it is." He murmured tiredly.

She let out a small laugh. "It's okay, I prefer your bed than mine anyway." She whispered.

He nodded slightly and tightened his arms. "Have you been awake this entire time?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. He sighed.

"Sleep well, then." He murmured and kissed her neck softly.

She yawned as she finally stopped shivering and buried her face into his shoulder. "You too..." She murmured tiredly.

The next morning, Naerimo was the first to wake. His eyes opened slightly to see Rizna's face an inch from his own. His eyes drifted over her face and he took in her features. The pale white triangles below her eyes made her look unique and made him smile softly. His mind drifted back to Hiroshi. He didn't know what exactly happened, but he imagined that Hiroshi had probably had his lips all over hers. The thought made him grimace, but her peaceful sleeping expression made his expression softened again. He moved back slightly and sighed as his eyes drifted over her beautiful face. She stired slightly, her face moving closer to his, their lips basically touching.

Naerimo's eyes widened slightly and relaxed as his lips moved against hers. He closed his eyes and moved his arm around her waist. Rizna slowly woke up to feel lips against hers. Her eyes opened for a moment before she moved her arms around his neck, pressing her lips harder to his.

"Morning." He said quickly between taking a breath and connecting their lips again.

She smiled against his lips. "Morning." She murmured. She broke the kiss, keeping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for last night. I slept well thanks to your warmth." She smiled.

He smiled gently and shrugged, turning his face away. "No problem." He murmured.

She smiled. "Maybe we should just get hotel rooms with single beds." She smirked.

He shrugged and laughed. "Well, seeing as I watched you two nights ago toss and turn and kick most of the night, I'm afraid you might attack me; I'm surprised you didn't last night."

She blushed and turned her face away. "Fine, just a suggestion to save money, but nevermind then." She muttered.

He laughed and nuzzle his head under her chin. "I've decided it's going to be today..." He whispered.

She blushed more. "R-Really? You've figured out how we can do it?"

Naerimo sighed. "As I said, it's not going to be the best." He murmured.

She shook her head. "As long as you're my husband in the end, it will be great." She whispered.

Naerimo shrugged and pressed his body tightly against hers, tightening his arms.

"So how are we going to get married then, considering we're not in our village?" She murmured.

Naerimo sighed. "Leave that to me." He chuckled.

She sighed before smiling. "Alright, I trust you." She whispered.

Naerimo pulled back to flash her a charming smile. "Good."

She blushed again and moved to burry her face in his chest. He simply laughed heartily.


	9. Chapter 9

The gates to the Cloud Village stood proudly only a few feet from where Rizna and Naerimo were walking. She gripped his hand tightly and nervously. She wore a gold band on her left hand's ring finger as did he. She thought it may be the fact that their wedding was still going through her mind that was keeping her from running away from the gates.

When they entered the gates, the guards automatically stepped in front of them and without any struggle, Naerimo and Rizna allowed the guards to lead them to the Raikage. Naerimo stood slightly in front fo Rizna as they faced the Raikage behind his desk, gazing blankly up at the two.

"Rizna..." The Raikage sighed as he stood up from his desk and moved around it to stand in front of Naerimo, his eyes locked on his daughter.

"Father, let me expla-"

"Silence!" He ordered, narrowing his eyes before sighing. "You left the village a week ago, without my premission and left behind your headband." His gaze shifted to Naerimo. "You followed her willingly and allowed her to leave. I am disapointed in you, Tsuchigo, Naerimo."

Naerimo didn't move. "I allowed her to come back on her own accord. She came back willingly, and if it hadn't been for me, she wouldn't have came back. You couldn't dragged her back, but she would've just left again."

The Raikage eyed Naerimo closely. His eyes caught sight of the ring on his finger an his eyes quickly shifted to Rizna's hand. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "And it seems to not have come without a price. Rizna, what did I tell you?"

Rizna narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, father."

The Raikage's eyes widened. "How dare you speak to me like that?"

Rizna shook her head. "I may have come back by my own will, but I will continue to follow what I want, _not_ what _you_ want." She hissed. "You got me?"

The Raikage stood speechless for a moment before shaking his head. "I refuse to allow this." He turned to the two jounin in the room. "Take Tsuchigo, Naerimo away."

Naerimo shook his head and moved back to the wall, keeping his eyes on both of the jounin. "I guess you don't want to know what happened on our time away; involving one of your close men, Hiroshi."

The Raikage narrowed his eyes. "He went missing..."

Rizna gritted her teeth as she walked up to her father. "That bastard tried to rape me, again!" She shouted.

The jounin in the room stopped and turned to look at Rizna with widened eyes. The Raikage's lips parted slightly as his eyes widened.

"Do not deny it, father! I know you've known all long... I saw you one time..." She hissed.

The Raikage shook his head, speechless.

"Not only am I not following your orders any longer, but I will remain as Naerimo's wife, and take everything that you and Hiroshi did to me to the council. You will no longer be Raikage and you will be thrown in prison for the rest of your pathetic life!" She gritted her teeth.

The Raikage shook his head. He narrowed his eyes as he lifted his hand and slapped Rizna across the face, the force sending he to the ground. His eyes widened as he looked from his hand and then down to his daughter who was holding her throbbing cheek as she looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

Naerimo stepped from the wall and moved to grabbed the collar of the Raikage's cloak. "You are a poor excuse for a father and a village leader." He snarled and shoved the Raikage away. He reached out to help Rizna to her feet before drawing her into his side. "You will never hurt Rizna again." He narrowed his eyes. "Never."

The Raikage stared at the pair in shock before looking to the jounin. "I-I'm still the Raikage! G-Get them!"

The jounin narrowed their eyes and shook their heads. "We're witnesses." The one said.

"Your daughter is right - your rule in the village is finished." The other one hissed.

Rizna still held her cheek as she eyed her father. "Do you know why I never struggled with everything you threw at me, father?"

The Raikage snarled as he looked back at Rizna.

"I wanted to make sure you only harmed me and not my sisters." She hissed.

The Raikage's eyes widened slightly. "I'd never harm them..."

"I know... you decided to keep it strictly to me... I just didn't strugle to make sure it always remained as such..."

Naerimo grimaced and turned back towards the Raikage. "Your time is up." He turned back to the jounin. "Take him."

The jounin nodded and moved towards the Raikage. He growled and tried to run but the one jounin caught him before he could get that far. The other jounin used chakra to form hand cuffs and he pulled the Raikage from the office. As the other jounin was on the way out, he looked to Rizna and bowed slightly in respect. "I apologize Miss - I mean, Mrs. Tsuchigo."

Rizna forced herself not to blush as she nodded slowly. "I wil be calling upon you two when I speak with the council..."

The jounin nodded. "We will be waiting." He murmured before walking out.

Rizna let out a breath as she pulled her hand from her cheek, wincing slightly as it continued to throb. Naerimo frowned and reached out to caress her cheek softly. Her cheek was bright red, and he could faintly see the Raikage's finger imprints. He frowned and leaned forward to kiss her cheek softly. "I'll kiss it better." He laughed softly.

She smiled softly. "I could handle this a few more times if I had to, just so long as my father is going to be punished for what he's done..."

Naerimo nodded and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "I doubt he'll get of the hook, I'd be surprised if he did."

Rizna nodded. "I'm sure more witnesses will step forward. I know there are more..." She whispered. "Besides, everyone was starting to get weary of my father's way of leadership... I'm sure he would have been taken down from the Raikage position soon..." She smiled softly and searched Naerimo's face. "You should run to be Raikage."

Naerimo's mouth parted and his cheeks brightened faintly. He laughed nervously and shook his head. "I don't...know about that one."

Rizna smirked. "Why not? You're loyal, smart, handsome, and are quick on your feet in dangerous situations." She smiled softly. "I think you'd be great at it."

Naerimo continued to stare at Rizna, lips parted. He laughed again and shook his head, leaning his forehead against hers. "Now you're playing me." He whispered.

Rizna pretended to pout. "Why would vampire lie to her zombie-love?"

The question made Naerimo laugh and he leaned down to steal a quick kiss before walking towards the door. "You never know." He smirked before diappearing from the room.

Rizna smiled and ran out of the room after him. She spotted him down the hall a bit. She smirked and placed her hands on her hips as he turned around to face her, walking backwards. "Running away from your wife now?"

Naerimo smirked and made eye contact. They both stopped and Naerimo laughed. "That's not what I had in mind." He chuckled, keeping their eyes locked.

Rizna raised an eyebrow. "Then what did you have in mind?"

"Why don't you come here?" Naerimo smirked.

Rizna went to move forward, however her body refused to move. She gasped before smirking. "That's not fair!"

Naerimo shrugged and laughed. He stepped forward until he stood an inch from her. "Not going to hug me?" He asked, raising a brow.

Rizna sighed. "That's just cruel. Bad zombie." She smirked.

Naerimo laughed and stepped back again. He made her move to place her hands on the wall beside her, her face turned to him, their eyes locked. He moved forwward to stand beside her and leaned against the wall beside her. "What are you doing now?" He asked.

Rizna shrugged. "I dunno. It's interesting." She smirked. "I was just going to wait to see what my body decided to do."

Naerimo laughed and closed his eyes momentarily. He widened his eyes and and reopened his eyes, finding hers closed. Naerimo narrowed his eyes playfully and waited for her eyes to open. "Come on, now." He chuckled.

Rizna groaned. "Naerimo..."

"Open up." He sang and reached out to try to spread her eyelids.

Rizna gave him a blank look. He caught her eye contact and reconnected quickly. "That's better." He chuckled. "Now, let's say we should start walking down the hall this way?" Naerimo began to walk backwards down the hall, keeping his eyes connected with hers as she followed.

Rizna sighed and smirked. "Naerimo, please give me my own control again.."

Naerimo sighed. "But I've never been able to do this with you yet." He chuckled. "It's kind of interesting."

She shook her head. "I'll let you later." She smiled. "Please?" She pouted out her lip and attempted to look as innocent as possible.

Naerimo stopped walking. Rizna walked forward and pushed Naerimo up against the wall as she reached up to press her lips to his. Naerimo kept eye contact. She pulled back and Naerimo smiled. "Come on..." He whispered. "It's fun."

Rizna smirked. "I can do all this without you controlling me."

Naerimo shrugged and looked away. "It's just fun." He sighed and looked back.

Rizna smiled as she realized she had control of her body again. She reached up to grab the collar of his shirt and forced her lips hard against his. "I'll let you later." She whispered between kisses. "But right now, we have some things we need to plan out."

"We do?" He chuckled. "As in...?"

She smirked. "Am I moving into your home?"

"If you want to." He murmured.

Rizna was taken aback slightly by his reply. "D-Do you not want me to?"

Naerimo shook his head. "Of course I do!" He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers.

She smiled slightly. "You sure?" She smirked against his lips.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Of course." He mumured and pressed his lips harder to hers.

She closed her eyes as she melted into his arms. "Then would you be alright with it if I moved some of my belongings into your place tonight?" She whispered.

Naerimo shook his head. "Not at all." He murmured.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "My sisters will get to meet you then."

Naerimo chuckled. "That'll be interesting."

The two of them headed towards Rizna's home. She opened the door and kicked off her shoes to the side as she took Naerimo's hand after he took off his shoes and lead him to the livingroom. Rizna's three sisters, Cari - age seven, Humio - age sixteen, and Petri - age ten. The sisters all turned to from the T.V to see Rizna and Naerimo. Cari gasped as tears formed in her eyes and she leaped from the couch into Rizna's arms - Rizna just barely caught her.

"We thought you ran away!" Cari cried.

Rizna sighed and hugged Cari tightly. "I did..." She muttered.

Humio stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then why are you back, and who is he?" She asked, eyeing Naerimo closely.

Rizna smiled slightly and looked up at Naerimo. "Girls, this is my husband, Tsuchigo, Naerimo."

The sister's eyes all widened as they looked over Naerimo.

Naerimo smiled sheepishly and waved his hand slightly. "Girls."

Humio shook her head. "I thought father said you were to marry at age twenty..."

Rizna shrugged. "Father is no longer Raikage, girls..."

The sisters all gasped. "Wh-Why not?" Cari asked.

Rizna sighed and put Cari on the ground. "You'll find out in a few days... I came here to grab some things, I'm moving in with Naerimo."

Cari shook her head and wrapped her arms around Rizna's waist. "I don't want you to go!"

Rizna sighed and bent down to Cari's eye level. "Cari... we all have to move on at one point. One day you will fall in love and marry like I have. You will move out from this house and make a new life with your husband."

Cari sniffled and nodded. Rizna smiled and ruffled her hair. "Be strong, Cari. I promise to visit all the time."

Cari nodded slowly and turned to look at Naerimo. "Are you nice?"

Naerimo chuckled and bent down until he was eye level with Cari. "Do I look nice to you?" He asked and smiled softly.

Cari eyed him for a moment before looking at Rizna. "Rizna-chan looks happy..." She turned back to Naerimo. "So I guess you are nice!" She giggled.

Naerimo laughed and reached out to ruffled Cari's hair. "Then I guess I'm nice."

Cari smiled softly. "You visit a lot too?"

Petri sighed and stepped forward to look at Rizna. Rizna stood and looked down at her sister. "Yes?"

"I know why you left... or at least part of it.."

Rizna nodded. "I'm aware you know."

Petri's eyes widened slightly. "Y-You do?"

Rizna nodded. "Do not say anything. It will come up soon..."

Petri nodded slowly. "Go get your stuff, Rizna-chan... I'll keep Cari down here." She said with a small smile.

Rizna smiled softly before taking Naerimo's hand and pulling him upstairs to her bedroom. It was exactly as she left it the week before - her headband laying on her pillow, the bed made and her bedroom window wide open. She sighed and turned to smile at Naerimo. "My room anything like you expected?" She asked. The room was a fushia colour and the floor was a black carpet. She had a few posters on the wall of her shinobi idols and picture frames all over the room with pictures of her, her sisters and her mother.

Naerimo chuckled and looked around the room. "I hope I'm at the top of the Shinobi idol list." Naerimo said, looking at the posters. He recognized some of them.

Rizna blushed faintly and nodded. "At the very top." She smiled and moved to her closet, pulling out a suit case and began to stuff her clothes into it.

"Good, because you're at the top of mine." He chuckled. He moved around the room, looking at the photo's and sighed softly. When he turned back to Rizna, he leaned back against the dresser and smiled. "I don't think you've ever been in my place, have you?"

She shook her head. "I stood outside when you went to grab your things the night we left."

Naerimo nodded. "What happens if it's worst place you'd ever been to?" He chuckled.

She smirked. "The cell I lived in when I was younger was the worst. Telling me you're place is worse?" She smirked as she stood up and threw her bag of clothes onto the bed. "I doubt it."

Naerimo shrugged. "You'd probably like it." He smiled. "I find it quite cozy."

She smiled. "Hope you're okay if I add some of my stuff to it."

Naerimo shook his head. "It's no big deal."

She smiled. "It wont be much." She glanced around her room. "Its mostly just pictures and clothes."

Naerimo nodded. "That's alright."

Rizna smiled and moved across the room to stand in front of Naerimo. "So, no regrets yet?" She whispered, searching his eyes.

Naerimo thought for a moment and sighed, looking away slightly, the corner of his lips turning down. Her face twisted in confusion - she had been joking, she didn't realize he was regretting marrying her.

Naerimo glanced out the corner of his eye and laughed and stole a kiss from her. "I regret the way I played you at first; it should have been for real, and I regret not marrying you earlier." He murmured.

She smiled softly and laughed. "Don't scare me like that!" She gasped, hitting his arm lightly.

Naerimo chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Anything else you need?"

Rizna smiled and pulled from his arms. She selected some photos from her nightstand and put them in another bag before grabbing her headband and tieing it around her neck. She turned back to Naerimo and smiled. "Now I am."

Naerimo smiled and led her back downstairs. He smiled at the three sisters with a wave. The younger sisters smiled and waved back while the second oldest sighed and looked away. Rizna smiled as the two of them walked out into the village streets. Rizna then noticed that her cheek still hurt a bit but tried to ignore it. Naerimo led the way to his house and unlocked the door. He let Rizna in and shut the door behind her, locking it. "Welcome to your new house." He said and kissed her cheek as he walked by.

He walked down the hallway and turned around, smiling. When he reached a doorway, he ducked in and disappeared with a smiled and laughed slightly before walking after him. She realized it was the livingroom, however Naerimo had disappeared. "N-Naerimo?"

A noise came from across the room from the open doorway. Rizna sighed and smirked as she walked across the room and into the room she heard the noise in. Naerimo was leaning against the far wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked across the room at Rizna. "I see you're finding your way pretty well already." Naerimo chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "I was following you." She smirked, placing her bags on the bed as she looked around the room. "Large sized bed." She smirked at him. "But I guess I'll need a bed of my own, right?" She chuckled. "So I don't hurt you in the middle of the night?"

Naerimo shrugged. "I think a kings sized bed will allow room for your kicking." He chuckled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Now we won't be crammed in a tiny bed like at the Inn's."

She smiled softly and moved to sit down across from him. "Your place is nice, Naerimo. I like it, but I like it even more because it's got you in it, my handsome husband." She smirked.

Naerimo chuckled. "All the more why I'm excited to share it with you." He whispered and moved across the bed to sit in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pressed his lips to the side of her face.

Rizna smiled softly. "I love you, Naerimo."

Naerimo smiled softly and pulled her against himself, placing her bag to the side. He tightened his arms and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I love you, my beautiful Rizna." He whispered.

She blushed brightly and moved to lay down on the bed, pulling him down with her as she connected their lips softly. Naerimo smiled and and moved his hand to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and moved her arms around his neck. After a few moments Naerimo pulled back and laughed. "Well, we're married, but in our village, living in the same house, and justice has been served thus far; what are you thinking right now?"

Rizna smiled. "I'm thinking I want to spend time with my husband now that I do not have to watch my back every few minutes."

Naerimo smiled and connected their lips again. "Exciting." He chuckled. Then added: "My little vampire."

-1 year later-

Rizna ran her hand through her hair as she headed towards the Raikage's office. She had just finished a mission and was returning home to go and report. She knocked on the door before opening it. She bowed slightly to the Raikage with a smirk. "I'm back."

The Raikage nodded towards Rizna and smiled. "And how did it go, my love?" He stood to his feet and crossed the room.

Rizna lifted her head and smiled softly. "Quite well. Kimiko made it safely back to her village."

Naerimo nodded and smiled. "That's great." He leaned forward and pressed his hand against the wall behind her head, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers roughly.

She gasped slightly before smiling and placing her hands on his chest. "Missed me?" She murmured against his lips.

Naerimo pulled back slightly and breathed in sharply. "I shouldn't send you on week long missions." He chuckled.

She smiled and reached up to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him back to press her lips to his. "Then why do you?" She whispered with a smirk.

"Sometimes you're one of the best options." He sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She smiled against his lips. "Aw, how sweet of you to think so." She chuckled and forced her lips a bit harder to his - she felt like it had been forever since she had been in his embrace.

"Missed me that much?" He chuckled and pulled back to look down at her.

She blushed and nodded. "I hate being away from you for so long."

"I can see that." He laughed and brought his lips to hers again. "You seem almost lost." He chuckled.

She smirked. "I forget who I am, all I know is that I have this strong feeling to claim you as mine. You wouldn't know why, would you, you handsome young man?"

Naerimo laughed and forced his lips to hers, grabbing the front of her vest and pulling her closer. "I think I can partly understand." He said.

She smirked against his lips. "Oh my, such a good kisser." She pulled back and placed her hand to her forehead. "My breath has been taken away, how shall I ever stand?" She gasped as she slumped against him.

Naerimo chuckled. "Seems like this has happened before." Naerimo thought for a moment. "Right, only last time it was the vampire who stole the zombie's breath." He whispered and brought his lips to her cheek. He grazed his teeth over her jaw and chuckled. "Too bad I don't want to blemish the vampire's perfect skin."

She smirked. "Can the vampire bite the zombie then?"

"As long as zombie doesn't bleed." Naerimo replied.

She chuckled and moved her lips to his neck. She kissed his skin softly before lightly biting down, her other hand on the other side of his neck to keep him steady. Naerimo pretended to gasp with slight pain. "Don't hurt me too much." He chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

She smiled and licked the reddened spot. "How much pain can zombie handle?" She whispered.

Naerimo shrugged. "How much can vampire handle?" He whispered and bit down on on her shoulder roughly but not enough to hurt her.

She gasped slightly and smiled. "N-Naerimo..." She whispered, pulling back to meet his gaze. "M-May I ask you something.. and you not freak out?" She murmured, a blush falling over her face.

Naerimo pulled back to look into her eyes. "Go ahead, you can say how much I charm you." He chuckled and kissed her quickly. "What is it, my dear?"

We've been married for a year now, and this has never come up before, but now I feel like I should ask..." She lowered her head to avoid his gaze. "D-Do we want kids?" She murmured.

The corner of Naerimo's lips turned up and he lifted her face to connect their lips. "Of course." He whispered and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

She smiled slightly and laughed. "R-Really?"

"I mean, as long as it's with you, and as long as vampires and zombies can have children..." He chuckled and took her hand in his, pulling her back towards the desk. He leaned back against the desk and wrapped his arms around her torso. He leaned forward and nuzzled his face into her neck.

She smiled and laughed. "We going to keep the vampire and zombie joke even when we have kids then?" She smirked. "I'm sure it would confuse them..."

Naerimo laughed and shook his head. "Unless you want to stop." He shrugged.

She laughed. "Of course not. Our forbidden love will have to be known even to our own offspring."

Naerimo laughed and moved his lips to brush against hers. "I can imagine our offspring will be as gorgeous as their mother." He murmured.

She blushed and smiled. "I've actually always wanted a son and a daughter." She murmured.

Naerimo smiled. "I guess we can try for that." He laughed.

Her blush deepened as she smiled. "That means you will have to send me on less missions..." She murmured. "I cannot be your best option anymore when that happens."

Naerimo nodded. "I could gladly give that up." He chuckled and pulled her close quickly to close the gap between their lips. He moved his lips down her jaw and kissed below her ear. "I've missed you."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I've missed you too, Naerimo. But do you think you'd be able to find time to be home with me and our children? I know how hard that is being the Raikage... but still.."

Naerimo nodded. "Of course. As much as I can, I will spend time with you and the little ones." He pulled back and smiled. "Besides, I don't think I could stay away from my gorgeous wife." He chuckled. "You know just how to lure me in." He winked and chuckled.

She blushed and smiled softly. "Maybe you should come home early tonight then." She smirked. "I'll lure you better than I usually do." She whispered, leaning close to nip the skin on his neck.

Naerimo pretended to shiver and he chuckled. "Sounds...suspicius." He smirked.

She chuckled softly and lightly sucked on the skin on his neck before pulling back. "Hope you don't mind me leaving a mark." She smirked. "I just wanted to let the other vampires that you're my zombie." She laughed.

Naerimo's eyes widened slightly and he reached up to grab his neck. "Well, I guess there's no avoiding this." He chuckled.

She smiled. "Oh come on, don't you think it's _cute_ of me to leave a love mark on your neck where all your loyal followers can see it?" She smirked, resting her hands on either side of him on the desk as she leaned closer to his lips.

Naerimo pulled back slightly. "They might think I've been doing something else instead of working." He chuckled.

She shrugged. "You do have a wife and live with her. They question you, say it happened in the comfort of your own home."

"'Cause that's not a private matter." He chuckled and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. He pulled her tightly and turned her to leaned against the desk.

She smirked as she looked up at him. "Am I distracting you too much, Raikage? Shall I leave you be?"

Naerimo shrugged. "It was my break." He laughed. "Just you can suffice as my food for now."

She smiled and leaned closer to press her lips gently to his. "I could always feed you." She smirked. "Where's your lunch, Raikage?" She whispered.

Naerimo laughed. "Right behind you, my dear."

Rizna turned her body slightly to see a plastic container. She smiled and grabbed it, pulling it beside her before picking up a rice ball with the chopsticks and holding it out towards his mouth. "Open up, Raikage." She smirked.

Naerimo eyed her and laughed, taking the chopsticks an setting it back down on the desk, placing the rice ball in the container. "That's alright." He laughed. "Save it for the kids." He whispered.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "So I'm going to save it for... well, if it worked tonight, exactly nine months?" She smirked.

Naerimo shrugged. "I guess so." He laughed and leaned forward to kiss her again.

She smiled softly and pulled back slightly from his lips. "How long until you will be able to come home?" She whispered.

Naerimo shrugged. "In an hour or so." He chuckled.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Then finish up here and I'll be waiting at home for you." She whispered.

Naerimo chuckled and watched as she walked towards the door. He lifted his hand and waved slightly. "Way to leave me hanging." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Rizna looked back over her shoulder and smiled. She walked back over to Naerimo and gripped his collar, forcing her lips roughly to his as she closed her eyes. Just then he door opened and a jounin walked in with papers in his hand. He stopped in mid stride and stared awkwardly at the couple. "S-sorry I'm interrupting something."

Naerimo glanced over at the jounin in shock and pulled away from Rizna, clearing his throat and fixing his collar. "Uh...no, it's fine." He said.

Rizna smirked and leaned closer to Naerimo's ear. "Don't blame this on me... you're the one who didn't want to be "left hanging"." She giggled slightly.

Naerimo chuckled and looked back to the jounin. "Yes?"

The jounin stepped forward awkwardly and held out a file with papers. "This is the work that...well, you know." She said.

Naerimo nodded and took the file. "Thank you very much for your hard work."

The jounin bowed her head slightly and turned to look towards Rizna. "Mrs. Tsuchigo." She smiled slightly.

Rizna smiled softly. The jounin turned and walked from the room quickly.

Naerimo laughed as soon as the door shut. "She acted like she caught us doing something bad."

Rizna smirked. "Maybe it was the love mark." She winked.

Naerimo sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. "I wouldn't be surprised." He laughed.

She smiled and took the file from his hands, setting it on the desk before grabbing his collar and kissing him again. "This better than me just walking out on you?" She whispered with a smirk.

Naerimo chuckled and moved his lips against hers as he guided her to the door. He opened it and pressed Rizna up against the right side of the door that was still closed. "You might want to go now so I can be home early." He whispered.

She moved her lips against his slightly before pulling back, taking in a breath. "O-Okay..." She blushed faintly. "Don't take too long." She whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek.

Naerimo nodded and pressed his lips to her neck. "I'll try not to be." He whispered.

She smiled and reluctantly pulled back from Naerimo to move to the opened door. "Alright, love." She whispered, searching his eyes.

Naerimo pulled her back quickly for one last kiss before finally shutting the door. He returned back to his desk and sighed as he looked down at files left on the desk. There were only three left, four with the addition one the jounin had just brought in. He sighed again and began to open the biggest file.

-Ten Years Later-

Rizna stepped out from her shower and slipped on her pajama's before moving to the bedroom and laying down on her bed. She could hear Naerimo talking in the livingroom with their children. She, however, was too tired to get up and go to them, but she could slightly see them from the bed.

"But Daddy! I don't want to go to bed yet!" Umi pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Naerimo forced back a yawn and kneeled down to eye level with Umi who sat on the couch. He reached out and placed his hand on her knee. Katsu, Umi's older twin brother had already turned to his bedroom. He often went to bed early and woke up later, whereas Umi often fought to stay up later and was stubborn to get out of bed in the morning. "Umi, I don't want to have to fight you on this. Please, return to your room for the night."

Umi pouted out her lip and jumped up to run to her parents bedroom. Rizna had already closed her eyes and started to drift off when Umi suddenly jumped on her, causing her snap awake.

"Daddy's being mean!" Umi whined, tugging on Rizna's shirt.

Rizna sighed and closed her eyes with a yawn. "Umi, I'm tired. It's a school night, go to bed and stop being so hard when it comes to bed time..." She murmured.

Umi frowned. "You guys aren't nice!"

Naerimo walked into the room and caught eye contact with his daughter for a split second; but it was long enough. He made her walk to her room and once inside, he broke contact. "Umi, this happens every night. Every morning you always wake up tired."

Umi frowned. "You like Katsu more than me, don't you..."

Naerimo frowned and walked forwards, wrapping his arms around Umi. "No, Umi, there is no favouritism. Your mother and I love you both equally." He whispered and stroked her hair.

Umi sighed and hugged her father tightly. "Okay... I'm sorry... I'll go to bed.." She murmured.

Naerimo nodded and picked her up in his arms. He crossed the room and laid her gently in the bed, tucking the blankets in around her. "Thank you." He whispered and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you, Daddy..." Umi murmured as she closed her eyes.

"Daddy loves you." Naerimo whispered and moved to turn the lights out. He left the door opened a foot and returned to his own bedroom. Rizna's eyes were closed and her breathing was deep; she was probably asleep. He change his clothing quickly and climbed in beside Rizna, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her back. "I love you." He whispered and closed his eyes.

Rizna smiled softly. "I love you too." She murmured, turing in his arms to face him. "Finally got Umi to bed I see."

Naerimo nodded and yawned. "She thinks we favour Katsu over her." He mumbled.

Rizna sighed. "That's a ridiculous idea..." She murmured.

Naerimo nodded and sighed. "We can talk to her more about it tomorrow." He murmured and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

Rizna smiled softly against his lips. "We can try. She doesn't listen very well." She whispered.

Naerimo sighed. "I can see why people don't think they're twins." He chuckled lightly and yawned again. "Good night, my love." He whispered.

"Night my zombie." She chuckled lightly.

Naerimo chuckled and rested his forehead against hers. After a few moments his mind slipped away into unconsciousness and his breathing deepened.


End file.
